


Glitter and Gold

by In_a_Mossy_Grove



Series: Fool's Gold [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dragon Character, Some creative liberties had to be taken to translate game mechanics into story form, Summoner Character, Tags to be added, Trans Sharon | Sharena, What is FEH for if not for shipping an original character with canon ones, thats my favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_a_Mossy_Grove/pseuds/In_a_Mossy_Grove
Summary: Leon never wanted to be a hero. All their life they never had a choice, from Valentia, to Archanea and finally to Askr, Leon has to struggle to figure out who they are, and who they can become in a world that seems determined to kill them
Series: Fool's Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791607
Comments: 34
Kudos: 7





	1. Orange Blossoms in The Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally bit the bullet to write a full summoner fic. A few things about Leon: 
> 
> Leon is a manakete from Valentia (Ram Village).  
> They're nonbinary, and Poly as all hell.  
> The first two chapters are their backstory before the events of Fire Emblem Heroes, and then (Hopefully) continuing through the different books. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Ram Village smelled like Oranges in the summer. It was Leon’s favorite time of year, when the weather was warm and rain finally came down the mountains from Rigel. Their mother was in the garden that morning when they left, rocking baby Flint and singing gently. Her voice was strong and sweet, trained from the hymns she sang to ask for blessings from the Earth Mother.

As Leon ran down the dirt path to the village they reveled in the sounds of birds chirping and crickets leaping to escape their running feet. Winters were hard on them, the cold making them sluggish and weak at the best of times, and spring rarely thawed them out as quickly as they liked. Now, the summer sun seemed to breath life into them, glinting off their copper hair and turning their white eyes to pure silver.

They found the other children in the town square, sitting around the well where they would often wait for each other. 

“Good morning!” Leon skipped up, smiling bright. Their heart warmed at the sight of their friends. Alm, Grey, Tobin and Celica lit up just the same when they get closer, but Faye and Kliff remain focused on their conversation.

“Leon!” Celica, new and brilliant just like the fresh orange blossoms, took their hand, “I got you something!” They felt her press a small object into their palm, and when she pulled away they saw a small glittering ruby resting against their skin.

“Woahh!” Leon was awestruck, and as the other children lean in to see they had very similar reactions, “Where did you get this?”

Celica brushed some hair behind her ear, “I found it in the woods!”

“The woods?!” Alm leaped to his feet, “There’s treasure in the woods?”

Celica folded her arms behind her back and swayed side to side, smiling, “I’ll never tell.”

“Lets go look!” Grey took off running before anyone could stop him.

“Grey! Hold on!” Faye gathered her skirts and stood, skipping after him. The others followed , although Kliff needed to be pulled along by Tobin’s firm grip. Celica grabbed Leon’s hand and pulled them along. 

It made them feel like a child reborn, running through the grass with their friends. Leon couldn’t help but smile, their cheeks aching from how their face stretched. The long grass and flowers tickled their shins, thistles hitching on the linen of their dress. 

The others spread out in the meadow, pushing aside handfuls of grass to hunt for Celica’s treasure. 

“Celi.” Leon tugged on her hands, “Is there _really_ treasure out here?” 

“It’s a secret!” Celica pressed a finger to her lips, “Come on! Let’s go look!” She pulled them off towards the trees, weaving between the other kids. Leon giggled as they went, breathing in the sweet smell of pine as they enter the shade. They’re tempted to kick off their sandals and feel the foliage beneath their feet. 

“Let’s look around here!” Celica released Leon’s hand and pointed towards the path, “This is close to where I found it.” 

Leon tucked the ruby into their pocket and moved towards the road, scanning the ground for any disturbed dirt or glimmers of color. Their heart raced at the thrill of the search. Maybe they’d find gold, and they could buy their mother something special for her upcoming birthday. 

Glancing back over their shoulder, Leon realized that they didn’t see Celica anywhere. They were about to move towards where she last was when the sound of horses drew their attention. Ducking back towards the road they peeked around a tree to see who was coming. 

Ram Village got so few visitors that the children tended to flock to the road whenever horses are heard. Leon was no exception. 

It was three men on horseback, all dressed in riding leathers with long black capes. They carried wicked swords at their hips as they rode. Leon couldn’t help leaning out to watch them pass, and then, in their efforts to keep an eye on them, tripped and fell into the path. Their squeal was enough to alert the riders to their presence. 

In moments they are surrounded, a trio of swords aimed at their face. Leon recoiled, shielding themself with their arms. 

“It’s a child.” One of them snapped, voice harsh. The blades are lowered and Leon dared to glance up. The men’s dark helmets, shaped like birds, hid their faces. 

“Wait.” One of them held out his arm as they were turning to leave, “Look at it’s eyes, it’s ears…” 

Leon felt their stomach drop, a lump rising in their throat. Their father had always warned them that people outside the village weren’t to be trusted. 

“It’s one of _them._ ” Another snarled, and raised his blade again. Leon quickly fumbled a hand into their pocket, producing a small green stone. Heat washes over them. 

White scales replaced golden skin, and Leon’s once silver eyes turned brilliant orange. Wings burst from their back, leathery and just a bit too large for their now draconic body. 

The riders lunged for them and Leon took off, launching sideways into the trees. They couldn’t quite fly yet, but they managed to get enough momentum off the trees to maintain a lead on the horses. Their heart tried to hammer it’s way through their chest, their breath coming in ragged gasps. Leaping from the trees to a fence, Leon scrambled to stay ahead of the swinging blades. They cried out, a weak and pitiful roar as they gave one last leap towards the village. 

As they hit the dirt they pivoted, feeling something well in their throat with a searing heat. They unleash a beam of gold light that tore the fence in half and startles the horses back. 

Leon transformed back and ran, pouring every ounce of adrenaline and energy they had left into their legs. They needed to get home and warn their family. The same path they had raced down that morning welcomed their feet once more. 

“Mama!” They yelled, panicked further by the sound of galloping horses reaching them once again, “Papa! Help!”

Crashing through the front door, they searched desperately for their parents. The house was dark, the halls and rooms empty. They rushed up the stairs, throwing themself from room to room in a panic. Heavy footfalls thunder towards them and Leon tried to escape, but a gloved hand closed around their throat as they ducked from the room. 

Their head hit the floor, ringing painfully, and their world goes black. 

-

When Leon awoke, they were resting in an unfamiliar room. Their eyes burned as they blinked, and something in their ears felt… wrong. Like they were deep underwater and the world was muffled and quiet. Weakly, they tried to raise a hand to see what was wrong, only to have someone else’s hand close over theirs. 

At first they feel another stab of panic, but it fades when they recognized the grizzled man sitting beside them. Sir Mycen, Alm’s grandfather. 

“Wha…” They tried to speak but the inside of their mouth felt dry. 

Mycen put their hand back on their stomach, “Lie still, Leon. You shouldn’t be awake yet.” 

Leon struggled through the heavy cloud of pain that weighed their body down to try and look around, “Fa…Family?” Forcing the words out made them cough, the shaking of their chest sending violent bursts of pain through them. Black spots swam in their vision. 

Mycen put a hand on their shoulder and pushes them back down, “Your family is safe. They’re in the next room. You’re in the old barn, I needed to hide you.” 

Leon relented and lay back, tears welling in their eyes. Sir Mysen would never lie to them, so they had to trust that their parents and brother were safe. They fell back into an uneasy sleep. 

Hours later they woke again and the sun is peering through the cracks in the wooden walls. Leon covered their eyes until the light stops burning and then sat up. They felt stronger than they did last time they had woken up, and they were also alone in the room. 

Despite the rest of their body feeling better, their ears still felt strange. Tentatively, they reached up to touch the sides of their heads. They found their ears covered in long strips of cloth that wound all around their head. 

With shaking fingers Leon undid the tight knots that Mycen had tied and lets the bloodied fabric fall to their lap. The sight of blood chilled them, but they raised their hands back to their ears regardless. 

What had once tapered to delicate points now ended in torn shreds. Leon felt sick, their already empty stomach rioting at the feeling of torn flesh beneath their fingers. Crumbling off the side of the bed, they dry heaved traces of bile onto the wood, tears falling to the floor beside their bloodied hands. 

They didn’t remember who catches them when they fainted from the sight. 

The final time they woke up in the barn, night had fallen. Their family stood in the room, dressed in dark cloaks and carrying satchels. Leon felt their stomach drop. 

They had known that leaving was inevitable, but even despite recent events, the idea of leaving Ram Village stung. To never see Alm or Celica again broke their heart, but they stayed silent as their father helped them slip their feet into a pair of sturdy boots. 

The four of them disappeared into the night, walking past the burned ruins of their old house. Ram Village fell away in the fog, like a dream Leon might wake up from. 

They never looked back. 


	2. Fly Away Home

Leon sprinted up the hill, trying to keep low and out of sight through the bushes. Blood roared in their ears, spurring them on. Their house appeared over the crest of the hill, sitting in ignorant bliss of the disaster gathering at Leon’s back.

They vaulted over the gate and raced up the path, “Mama! Ilys! Flint!” They crashed through the front door, startling her mother and younger siblings who were sitting at the table.

“Leon!” Their mother was up in a second, moving to meet them, “What’s wrong darling?”

They struggled to catch their breath, clutching at her arms, “The Black Talon Raiders… They’ve found us.” The room fell into a freezing silence. Their mother’s eyes, silver like theirs, were wide with fear. They couldn’t do this again. The first time was enough, nearly eight years ago. Then again, in the mountain of Rigel where they thought the harsh winters might protect them. After Ilys was born, their father went to town, never to return. After two weeks of waiting by the door, their mother took them south again, to an island in the Zofian Seas.

“Are they coming here?” Their mother’s voice was quiet but it pulled them back from their memories.

“Yes.” Leon stared down at their boots which were stained with mud from running, “We were ratted out by some of the town guards. They’ll be here soon.” They finally looked past her mother to their siblings at the table. Ilys was too young to understand what is happening, but the fear in Flint’s eyes was enough to let them know that he’s heard.

Their mother’s face hardened, and she straightened up, “Okay. Do you remember the plan?”

Leon shook their head, “Mama, please. We can all leave together, you don’t have to do this.”

“They’re too close for that.” Her voice is steady and she leaned in, kissing her child’s forehead, “Get your siblings to the tunnel. It will be okay.”

Leon bit down on a reply, knowing they didn’t have the time to argue. They brushed past their mother and picked their little sister up, “Come on you two. Ilys, where’s your doll?” The little girl pointed back to the table and Leon picked the toy up off the table and folded it into her arms, “We’re gonna go into the basement, okay? Remember? We went down there to look for fairies a few days ago.”

Ilys’s mouth fell open slightly, “Are we going to look again?”

Leon tried not to wince at the hopeful words, instead bending slightly to take Flint’s hand, “Sure, we can look on our way out.” Flint resisted their grasp, his eyes fixed on their mother, who was filling a satchel with food and skins of water. “Come on, Flint. We’ve got to go.” 

At their insisting he finally let them lead him to the door beneath the stairs. It led to a ladder that descended into a dark tunnel. It had been built it as a precaution, their mother laboring away in her dragon form to burrow a safe passage away from the house. 

The idea that they had to use it made them feel sick. 

Leon went down first, Ilys still balanced against their hip, and lit the lantern at the bottom with a nearby match. Flint followed quietly, his mouth twisted into a miserable line.

Leon set Ilys down and knelt before the two of them, “Stay right here, you two. Flint, please, make sure she doesn’t wander off.” They rested a hand on his cheek, wishing he hadn’t learned to always be so serious, “I’m counting on you.” 

Flint nodded, and Leon climbed back up the ladder. 

Their mother was there, waiting with the bag in her hand, “They’re here.” Her face was set with determination, but her words struck icy fear through Leon’s chest. She interrupted them trying to speak by putting the bag over their shoulder.

“Mama…” They started again, but she held up her hand. They closed their mouth obediently, swallowing hard around the lump that had risen in their throat.

“It will be okay, Leon.” Their mother reached up and pulled on the chain around her neck. It was attached to a golden stone that fit snugly in the palm of her hand. She pulled Leon closer and placed the chain around their neck.

“Mama, no.” Leon tried to fight it, “You _need_ your Dragonstone.”

“It’s yours now.” She closed their hands around it, “The Earth Mother will watch over you, Leon.” 

There was a loud slamming against the front door and they both looked towards it.

“I ll buy you time.” She turned, although she hesitated when pulling her hands away, “I love you, Leon.”

“I love you too, Mama.” They whispered, watching as she closed the door to the closet and left them in the dark. They hear the front door open, and then close, raised voices carrying in. Leon turned, about to return down the ladder when a realization hit them. _The cloaks._

“Shit.” They carefully pried the door open, keeping one hand on the satchel to try and avoid making any extra noise. The raiders were outside, but the wide windows would have made it hard for Leon to sneak around. They dropped to a low crouch and worked their way back into the kitchen, finding the pile of cloaks on the kitchen table where their mother had been mending them.

Keeping one eye on the window, they carefully buttoned theirs around their neck and wound the other around their arm for sake keeping. The raiders had their mother surrounded, but all they seemed to be doing was talking, gloating perhaps. Leon started back towards the ladder, but… they stopped just behind a wall, peeking back out to watch. They needed to know, maybe to feed that aching hope in the pit of their stomach that things were going to turn out okay.

Their mother had always been diplomatic, maybe she could convince them they were in the wrong. 

They saw the glint of the sword seconds before it was stabbed through their mothers back. Leon recoiled in horror, biting down on a scream so hard they felt blood fill their mouth from biting their tongue.

Despite their panic, Leon forced themself to return to the tunnel, clawing their way along the floor. They pulled the hatch shut and droped to the cold floor, hands shaking. Flint and Ilys looked up at them, and Leon found themself at a loss for words. 

Dirt fell on them from above as heavy footsteps shake the ceiling. Leon scooped Ilys up once more and ran, Flint’s hand tight in their free hand. They don’t stop running until the tunnel comes to an end, and another ladder rises up above them. 

“Cloaks on.” Leon set Ilys down and passed Flint his cloak, fastening their sister into the garment as quickly as their shaking fingers allow, “Come on, we need to hurry.” 

“Leon…” Flint’s knuckles were white where he gripped the satchel of food, “Where’s Mama?” 

Leon sat back on their knees, their breath escaping them in a rush, “Mama…” They sigh, and pull their siblings in close, “It’s just the three of us now. But I’m going to protect you.” 

Ilys was silent, not quite understanding but knowing that Leon is serious. Flint’s silver eyes glisten with tears he refused to shed. They wished they could take the pain from his heart, but like them, Flint had seen to much to ever live any differently. 

Leon stood again, scooping Ilys up, “Let’s go.” They ascended the ladder and threw open the grate the covered it. It opened onto the beach, the sun and warm sands a stark contrast to what they left behind. The shore was empty as they climbed out, and Leon gathered their siblings close again. 

“We need to fly far away from here.” They warned, clutching at the stone that hung from their neck, “I’m going to take us somewhere safe.” 

Ilys sniffed, tears falling over her lashes, “I don’t want to leave.” She kicked the sand, her small hands curled into fists, “I _like_ it here.” 

If Leon were a crueler sibling they might have snapped back something about Ram Village, but instead they fished a seashell out from the sand beside them and pressed it into their sisters hand, “Here. So you can take a piece of this island with you.” Ilys wiped her tears and accepted the shell, hugging it to her chest. 

“Take this.” Leon shed their cloak and handed it to Flint, “It might get cold, so wrap both of you in it when we take off.” They stepped back and took a deep breath. 

They hadn’t transformed in so long, they had almost forgotten how. The heat settles over them like a stifling blanket, itching against their skin as they grew. Their new size felt clumsy as they stretched out their wings, watching the golden fans nearly touch the treeline behind them. 

“You remember how to fly, right?” Flint asked, standing by their head, “Not to be mean… Just making sure.” 

Leon snorted, disturbing the sand beneath them, “ _Yes. Now climb on.”_ It was strange to hear their voice so distorted, but Flint didn’t seem to mind. Instead he gathered their sister and clambered up onto Leon’s neck. Once they were safely clinging to their spines, Leon moved towards the sea. 

Leon really hoped they remembered how to fly. 

With a running leap, they launched themself out over the sea. With a beat of their wings they shoot upwards, startled by how powerful they are. As they climb towards the clouds, they begin to feel more comfortable in their new skin. 

It took several hours of flying over the ocean for them to find land again. It seemed like a wide landmass, but one that they didn’t recognise. Leon is exhausted from flying so long, their wings faltering every few beats. If they pushed any further, they would crash, so Leon begins to drop towards the ground. Their landing isn’t graceful, their wings clipping several trees as they went. 

They hit the ground and skidded to a stop, leaving behind a sizable trail of broken trees behind them. With a long groan they managed to shift back, their siblings piling on top of them. 

Flint pulled Ilys off of them and Leon struggled to brace themself up on their elbows. Their back ached from flying for so long, their arms shaking just from trying to stand. 

“Leon?” Flint crouched beside them, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” They panted, “Just give me a second, kiddo.” They worked up to a sitting position and Flint handed them a waterskin which they drain half of. The water helped take the edge off of their exhaustion, and on shaking legs they stood. 

“Where are we?” Ilys asked, clutching her doll to her chest and looking around the forest. 

“Somewhere safe.” Leon sighed, “I hope.” They pulled them both to their side, for safety and also a bit of support. Together the three of them began to move through the trees. Leon could only hope that there was a village nearby. If there wasn’t, they’d have to try and find somewhere to hole up for the night. 

Leon tried not to show how much effort every step took. Transforming for so long and with so much exertion has left them sore and on the verge of passing out. Flint was silent as they walked, and while Ilys hummed quietly to herself there wasn’t another sound to be heard all around. 

“I think I scared the birdies away.” Leon ruffled their sister’s hair, looking up to try and gauge was time it was from the glimpse of sky they could see through the trees. 

Ilys frowned, “But I wanna see the birdies!” She swung her doll beside her, still humming, “Do you think the birdie would wanna come home with us?” 

“I think the birdies should stay in the forest.” Leon tried to smile, but even that took more energy than they had. 

“I see something.” Flint interrupted, pointing forward through the trees. Leon narrowed their eyes, trying to make out what it was. It seemed to be a barn or a farmhouse on the edge of the forest. The white paneling called to them, offering safety. 

Leon took a deep breath, “I hope someone’s home…” They looked down at their siblings. The ideal would be to be home with their parents, but they knew full well that they couldn’t take care of both kids themself. If some kind soul would take them in, then maybe they could feel safe. 

As they shuffled out of the trees, Leon saw a few lit lamps in the windows. A good sign, they hoped. It was a farmhouse, painted white and decorated with murals of flowers. The building was large and well loved.

A home. 

Leon knocked gently on the wooden door, clutching their siblings to their sides. An older woman answered the door, her greying hair loose around her face. Behind her through the door Leon sees an older man and a young couple watching them. 

They cleared their throat, “Uh, hello. I uhm, fell from the sky?” They winced visibly at their own words, “Can we.” They take a deep breath “I-” 

“We had to run away from home.” Flint cut Leon’s bumbling attempt off, his own words strong, “We have nowhere to go.” 

Leon looked down at him and then back up, “What he said…” 

The woman had a gentle smile on her face as she opened the door a bit wider, “How about you come inside?” They followed her into the room, breathing in the warm smell of food. The others in the room stood as the three of them entered, all trying their best to seem welcoming. 

“I’m Leon, this is Flint and Ilys.” They held up each of their siblings hands as they said their names. 

“And this is Tobi!” Ilys held up her doll, and Leon feels a sudden jolt at hearing it’s name. Years ago, Tobin had stolen it from one of his younger siblings to give to Flint. That had earned him the honor of namesake, but Flint had always struggled to pronounce ‘n’s. 

“That’s very nice.” The younger woman smiled and Leon is pulled back to the present. They hated how memories of their childhood hit them like brick walls.

She steps forward and holds out a hand, “I’m Jane. These are my parents, Oriana and Arthur, and my wife Delilah.” 

Leon waved, “Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us come inside.” 

“Have you eaten?” Jane stepped forward and held out an arm towards the kitchen, “We have plenty left over.” They hesitated for a moment, knowing that trusting a meal that came this easily was probably a bad idea. 

If only ignoring their rumbling stomach and the pleading looks on their siblings faces was that easy. 

So they ate, and Leon answered as many questions that they could. Jane and Dahlia took to Flint and Ilys like wyverns to gold, and slowly Leon felt themself relax. Exhaustion took them quickly after dinner, and a bed was made up for the three of them in a side room. 

Leon sank into the thick quilts with a long sigh. The events of the day rolled around in their head like an angry storm. They shoved the thoughts away, instead pulling their siblings close to their side. 

“Are we going to be safe?” Flint asked, never one to mince words. 

“I hope.” 

“When is Mama coming back?” Ilys yawned and pulled her doll close as she curled closer to Leon’s side. 

They didn’t know how to answer that. 

Leon kissed her forehead, “Just try to sleep, kiddo. We’ll see what we can do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this dragon needs now? A gun that shoots heroes.


	3. Breidablik

Leon perused their options carefully. 

The town's weekly farmers market was busy, as it usually was, so Leon needed to get their groceries before the crowds got too intense. There was plenty to go around here, that wasn’t the problem, but large groups still made their skin crawl. 

With a sigh Leon double-checked the list Jane had given them. In the past few years they had settled into their new home. Jane and Delilah had opened their home to them and Leon was going to spend every last moment of their long lifespan trying to be useful to the two women. Farming was new, but enjoyable once their body had grown accustomed to the work. 

Today, however, their head was elsewhere, thinking of old friends they had tried to forget. These thoughts were only serving to draw out their shopping trip. With a shake of their head they began to pick out the vegetables that Jane had requested. 

When they turned to ask the owner the price of leeks, Leon suddenly felt the ground drop out from beneath their feet, a blinding white light surrounding them. There wasn’t even enough time for them to scream before they found themself back in reality, except… not their reality. 

They seemed to be standing in an open air temple, a series of tall stones surrounding them in a ring. A woman stood before them, with bright red hair and white robes. She was holding some sort of weapon in her hands, staring at them open mouthed. 

Leon could only really stare back, still thrown by what had just happened. 

The woman shook herself and stepped forward, “Uh, Oh Great Hero from another-” 

Leon hurled the leek in their hand at her. It hit her in the stomach and fell to the ground between them, cutting off her speech. 

“Uhm.” Her hands dropped, “Hold on, are you really our Great Hero?”

“No!” Leon suddenly felt like life returned to their body, “Who are you? Where am I? What the hell just happened?!” 

“Those are fair reactions.” The woman ran a hand through her hair, “You’re in-” 

_ “Found you!”  _

She whirled at the voice and spotted a man in dark armour racing towards them, “Drat! How did they find us so quickly?!” She lifts her axe and holds out an arm as if Leon was racing to get into a fight, “Stay back, I’ll handle this!” 

Leon wasn’t planning on going anywhere as the woman charged ahead. It took her only two swings to take the man down: one to his legs and then another downwards chop. 

She planted her axe by her feet and grinned, “Whew! We took care of him.” Then she turned back to Leon and gestured for them to join her, “My name is Anna. I’m the commander of the Order of Heroes. We believe that heroes should live free, but our enemies have decided to enslave them - The bastards.” 

Leon hadn’t really moved, “Okay? And what does that have to do with me?!” 

Commander Anna faced them fully, “Have you heard of the World of Awakening?” 

They shook their head, “No.” 

“How about the World of Conquest? World of Birthright?” 

“Still no.” 

Anna frowned, “This realm has gates to other worlds, and there are more than those I named!” Then she held up a hand, “This has to do with  _ you _ , because the Emblian Empire is invading those worlds, and binding their heroes to service. We are fighting for their freedom. That soldier was part of the Emblian empire, which is now starting to invade Askr, our kingdom.” 

She raises up the golden weapon in her free hand, “I was desperate for help, so I performed a summoning ceremony. Then you appeared from nowhere!” With a laugh she holsters the weapon at her side again, “Lucky us.” 

“But.” Leon sighed heavily, “I need to get home! My siblings need me!” 

She paused, “Well… What world are you from?” 

“I...I…” Leon swallowed hard, “I don’t know.” 

Anna bit her lip, “I don’t know how to send you home… But, if you come with me, I’ll see what I can do about finding out where you live.” 

They took a deep breath, still deeply upset, “Okay.” They shook their head and spoke with a bit more force, “Okay.”

They fell into step beside the Commander. Askr was lush and green, the azure sky above them dotted with fluffy white clouds. A gentle breeze stirred the branches as they walked, and Leon did their best to push their panicked thoughts away. It seemed crazy to imagine that such a calm place was on the brink of invasion. Maybe it was all an elaborate ploy to lead them into a trap. 

“First things first…” Commander Anna held up the small golden weapon again, “I summoned you here with this Divine Breidablik. That’s the name of this relic I've brought. According to legend it fires something out of it but…” She frowned down at it, “It doesn’t look like any bow I’ve seen before.” 

Leon glanced at it and then back to the path in front of them, “It seems like some sort of…” They shrugged, “I don’t know, automatic slingshot?” 

Anna shrugged as well, “The legends also call it the ‘true key’ which, if raised high, will summon the great hero who can fire it! That’s what I did and now you’re here, so,” She gave them a sales woman smile and held it out to them, “It’s all yours now.” 

“I don’t want it.” Leon crossed their arms like a pouting child, “I want nothing to do with this! Please, I just want to go  _ home. _ ” 

Commander Anna looked at her feet, frown deepening. She seemed to be carefully formulating her words, but wasn’t given a chance to speak before more voices were shouting at them. 

_ “There she is! Get her!”  _

“Again?” She sighed, “These damn soldiers are like rats!” She drew her axe and readied it, but the colour drained from her face when she saw the three men coming towards her, “Shit. I can’t take them by myself.” 

“We should run!” Leon was already beginning to back away. 

Anna shoved Breidablik into their arms, “You run while I hold them off. Take Breidablik and get out of here!” 

The second the weapon touched Leon’s hands, it felt like lightning was coursing through their skin. Like a person possessed, they took a hold of the handle, and raised the weapon with a confidence they didn’t have, and pulled the trigger. 

A beam of light carved a hole in the air, and a figure appeared from within. He was tall, with long greyish hair and a glowing bow. There was a sort of glow about him, as if he had been plucked from a dream.

Commander Anna gasped, “You did it!” 

The man turned, confused but determined, “I am Takumi, prince of Hoshido, and you seem to need my help.” 

“Y-Yes.” Leon stammered, still flabbergasted. Takumi nodded once, and readied an arrow made from pure light. 

“How did you do that?” Commander Anna asked, and then shook her head, “Wait, let’s finish these off and then go.” She turned and rushed at the Emblian fighters, Takumi following behind. 

Leon clutched Breidablik and stared dumbfounded at the man they had just magicked into existence. Their head was swimming. 

When they looked down at their hands, they noticed that they were wearing leather gloves. Their torn sweater and pants had been replaced by a deep blue tunic and a pair of sturdy cloth britches. On top of it all was a comfortable white and gold robe with a wide hood. None of which, they had been wearing before. 

Moments later, Commander Anna was running back towards them, “We won! And all thanks to you…” She paused, “I never asked your name.” 

“Leon.” They were too distracted by their new outfit to get defensive.” 

She smiled, “Thank you Leon. You see, none of us in the Order of Heroes can actually summon any heroes.” 

They glanced back up, frowning, “Then why are you called the Order of Heroes?” 

“Ha!” She brushes them off, “I never doubted that you were the Great Hero! Look at you! You’re the one who’s going to save our kingdom! Our order is small, Summoner, but welcome to our ranks!” 

Leon did not like the sound of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should credit this youtube channel that has been helping me work through the story since I don't remember anything from book 1! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkR3RWLcKJUTZD47eumQ2ktJS7UqMhYXs


	4. Golden Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new Summoner in hand, Commander Anna takes Leon to meet the Askran Royalty, and make a few new enemies along the way.

Leon busied themself with trying to figure out how Breidablik worked as they walked. Commander Anna had explained everything to Takumi, who seemed content to join them for the moment. She had been talking nonstop since they defeated the soldiers, and at this point Leon just determined that she was naturally chatty. 

They still wanted to get home as soon as possible, but it seemed this was to be their fate for the time being. 

“So!” Commander Anna turned her monologue to Leon, “Tell me about yourself, Summoner!” 

“There’s not much to know.” They frowned and continued turning the weapon over. Their life was not a story they wanted to get into, “Where are we going?” 

“To the castle.” Anna brushed her bangs back from her face and looked up towards the approaching mountains, “There you can meet the other members of our order.” 

“This place is fascinating.” Takumi spoke up, his bow swinging by his side, “We have mountains in Hoshido but nothing like this.” He expertly shifted the conversation away from Leon, for which they were grateful. 

After a few minutes someone called out to them, and a man appeared through the trees. He was dressed in similar armor to Commander Anna, with blue hair pulled back by a woven band of gold. 

“Commander Anna!” He jogged through the trees towards them, and then confusion washed over his face as he spotted Leon, “Who’s this with you?” 

“This is Summoner Leon!” Anna beamed, “The legends are true, Prince Alfonse! I raised Breidablik and then Leon appeared!” 

“Unfortunately.” They added, tucking the divine weapon into the inside pocket of their robe. 

Again, Anna bulldozed over their words, “Out Great Hero is here! And they used the divine weapon to summon Prince Takumi from the world of Birthright!” 

Takumi inclined his head in a short bow, “Hello.” 

“Unbelievable.” Alfonse said, “So you’re our great hero, come to us from another world.” He bowed slightly, “I’m Prince Alfonse, of Askr, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Charmed.” Leon shifted their weight between their feet, feeling uncomfortable by all the noble graces.

“I hate to ask this of you so soon after we’ve met,” He continued, “But I have need of your help. Our order is devoted to fighting the Emblian Empire, which invades worlds where Heroes are from.” 

“That’s terrible.” Leon pinched the bridge of their nose, “But I can’t help you. I have people who need me more than you do. I’m sorry, but you’ll need to find a new summoner. You _need_ to send me home.” 

His face hardened, “Our worlds are in danger! _Every_ world is in danger! What could need you more?” 

“My family.” Leon’s hands curled into fists and they struggled to reign in the mounting anger that blazed in their chest. Losing to their anger, and subsequently their dragon blood, would not improve the situation, “They need me.” 

“Helping us will help your family!” He argued further, his scowl deepening, “Would you really sacrifice those lives just for your family?!” 

“In. A. Heartbeat.” They ground out between their teeth. Waves of heat rolled through them with every word and they took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. 

Alfonse goes to speak again but Commander Anna stepped between them, “Listen to me! We can’t afford to be at each other's throats.” She fixed a stern gaze on both parties, “Summoner, I promise I will try to find your family and the world you came from, but until then we _ask_ that you help us. And Prince Alfonse, until you know the whole story I’d ask that you not lecture the Summoner on morals.” Then her patronizing demeanor vanished and her saleswoman smile returned, “Am I clear?”

Leon wanted to object, but she was right. This Order of Heroes was the only way they were ever going to get home to Flint and Ilys. 

“Yes. Commander.” Alfonse smoothed out his features and continued his report, “I came to find you, because Embla has invaded the world of Mystery. When I was scouting I spotted someone odd with the soldiers near here.” 

“A strange man?” Anna seemed equal parts interested and concerned, “Did he seem allied with the Emblian Empire?”

“I don’t know.” He shook his head, “I’ve never seen him before. He wears a mask and keeps his face a secret even from them.” 

“Sounds fun.” Takumi commented, plucking at his bowstring. He had been watching silently, but now seemed to wish to include himself. 

“Please don’t tell me we have to fight more people.” Leon whined, scrunching up their nose. Violence was not their forte. Despite the fact that they had almost no combat experience, the sight of blood and rush of adrenaline made their blood burn. 

“Unfortunately, the soldiers are on their way.” Alfonse turned and pointed down the ridge. There were three soldiers coming towards them, all armed and ready. 

Takumi stepped in front of Leon, “Stay behind me.” 

“Yes sir!” They pulled Breidablik from their pocket, “Still don’t know how this works so I don’t know if I can get you any backup!” Letting the others die ruined their chances of getting home, after all. 

“No need.” Alfonse drew his sword and charged. 

Being evenly matched, the battle didn’t take long at all. Takumi barely had to shoot more than one arrow in the entire bout. 

Just as Anna was wrenching her axe free, Leon felt something stir behind them. They spun on their heel and spotted an imposing man looming behind them. He wore a gold mask and feathery black armor, a blue spell tome clutched in his hand. 

Commander Anna appeared in a red blur and took up position before Leon, “Who are you?”

“You!” Alfonse growled, also rushing towards them, “tell us- are you a soldier in the Emblian Empire? If so then you stand on the side of evil.” 

Maybe it was fear or stress or even a twisted sense of amusement, but his words sent a trickle of laughter running through Leon. They tried to smother it, still hiding partially behind Takumi. They bit down on their lip, struggling to keep it together.

Their efforts were in vain, however, as one glance at Alfonses stoney visage had them giggling like a child.

“I'm sorry!” Leon gasped as everyone turned to stare at them, “that was just _so_ dramatic.” They cover their mouth and try to quiet it, waving at them to continue. 

“Clearly I need not take you seriously,” The Masked figure countered, turning on his heel, “You have no business questioning me or my motives.” 

He began to walk off into the trees, fading from view as Alfonse yelled at his retreating figure, “Where are you going? Get back here and answer for yourself!” 

Commander Anna put a hand on his shoulder, “He’s gone. Leave it be.” She turned to Leon, who had since recovered from their laughing fit, “Those gateways he mentioned are what connect our world to those where heroes live. The Askran Royalty, like Prince Alfonse, have the ability to open the gateways.”

“Let me guess.” They tugged at their collar, still trying to catch their breath, “Embla can close them.” 

She nodded, “Exactly.” 

Alfonse, still fuming, picks up the story, “Long ago, our two families worked together to open and close the gateways to other worlds. But then Embla began leaving them open, and invading them. We cannot close the gates, only they can.” 

They frowned, “Why not just stop opening the gates?” 

“A bit too late for some worlds.” He glared down the path where the man had vanished, “And clearly they don’t plan on being courteous.” 

“The least we can do is fight them.” Commander Anna added, “That’s why we formed the Order of Heroes.” 

“Reminds me of home.” Takumi flipped the end of his ponytail over his shoulder, “Two warring countries with no peace in sight. Count me in.” 

“Oh that’s good.” Leon sighed, “Because I really don’t know how to send you home.” 

Commander Anna shook her head, smiling, “I appreciate it, both of you. For now we should hurry to the World of Mystery. Alfonse.” She addressed the prince and he turned to look at her, “Your sister has been sent on a scouting mission. I fear she may be in danger.” 

He grimaced, “Sharena… Come on. We need to hurry.” He set off at a quick pace, leaving the others to follow. Leon cast one last look at the sky, debating flying off, before they followed. While the group walked, they glared at the back of Alfonse’s head. Apparently he too had siblings and a family, so why couldn’t he understand how important it was for Leon to get home?

Takumi fell in beside them and dropped his voice, “For what it’s worth, I’m on your side.” 

Leon glanced at him from the corner of their eye, “Do you have siblings?” 

He nodded, “Two older and one younger. And to be fair, they probably haven’t noticed I’m missing.” 

“What!?” They gasped, dropping any subtlety. 

“I was on a hunting trip. Alone.” He shrugged, “I’m sure Ryoma thinks I can handle myself enough to not get killed. Mother won’t start to worry for a few more days.” 

They frowned deeply, “Good incentive to figure out how this weapon works, huh?” 

Takumi put a hand on their shoulder, “You’ll get it. It took me a while to master Fujin Yumi, but now it’s second nature.” He held up his bow, and then got a sort of amused smile on his face, “You know, you remind me a bit of my older sister, Hinoka.” 

“Is that a good thing?” They give him a look, eyes narrowed, “Or a bad thing.” He didn’t respond, just shouldered his bow and walked a bit faster. Leon rolled their eyes and picked up the pace. 

After a few more minutes of walking they came to a wide stone gate. It shimmered with a golden light, and though Leon hesitated outside of it, Alfonse and Commander Anna walked through without thinking twice. They shook themself and followed.

Beyond the gate was a lush forest and a young blonde woman. She was tossing a spear between her hands, and when they passed through the gate she swung it around towards them. 

“Oh!” She lowered the weapon, “Brother! Commander Anna! What took you so long?” 

“Sorry, Sharena.” Alfonse stepped forward, “We had to fight our way here.” 

Sharena smiled, and then her face lights up when she spots Leon and Takumi, “Who’s this with you? Wait, you have the divine weapon! And it’s glowing! You’re the Summoner!” 

Leon felt a bit blinded by Sharena’s brightness, but managed a half smile, “So I’ve been told. I’m Leon, this is Prince Takumi, he’s from the World of Birthright apparently.” 

“It’s so nice to meet you both!” Then she gasps, “Oh my! My manners have gone right out the window! I’m Sharena, Alfonse’s darling little Sister.” 

“Charmed.” Leon replied, and then looked around, “I thought you said this world had been invaded, Commander Anna. All I’m seeing is a serene forest.” 

Sharena’s smile fell, “I can answer that. The situation is dreadful. The empire has taken control of a Hero from the World of Mystery through a contract. She flies through the skies on a wyvern, dressed all in red.” 

Alfonse frowned, thinking hard, “A red flier from Mystery? Sounds like Princess Minerva.” 

“Another princess?” Leon asked, “And how do you know so much about these worlds, anyhow?” 

“We have a library full of detailed records.” Sharena explained, “It includes royal families and members of notable groups. Princess Minerva is one such figure.” 

Commander Anna shouldered her axe, “Remember, we’re not killing anyone. Just defeating them to break the binds of the Emblian contract.” 

All of the information being thrown at them made Leon dizzy, their mind struggling to piece together the series of events. Contracts and princesses and lore libraries, it was all too much stacked on top of the summoning business. 

“Maybe I should stay behind.” Leon offered, wincing, “I’m no use in combat anyways.” 

“Nonsense!” Sharena skipped over and looped her arm through Leon’s, “We need the help from that divine weapon of yours!” She winked, “I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” 

“Well.” Leon sighed, “I trust you more than your brother.” 

_“Hey!”_


	5. Worlds Upon Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon tries to get used to their new life in Askr, but an invasion by Princess Veronica puts that to the test.

Leon leaned on the rail of the balcony and sighed. It had been weeks since they had been summoned to the kingdom of Askr, and each day was busier than the last. With every hero they summoned came questions, training and hospitality, three things they didn't excel at. At least everyone seemed to take their new situation in stride, certainly better than the Summoner themself had.

Then there were all the _contracts_. It seemed like the second the Order freed a group of heroes from Emblian control, they would turn around to find another world in trouble. From Mystery to Conquest to Binding to Awakening back to Mystery, by now Leon had lost count. 

Yet none of the places they had gone looked familiar. It was frustrating, knowing that through one of the gates had to be their home. It alluded them like steam slipping through their fingers.

This wasn't helped by the fact that they couldn't read. They had never learned as a child, and while Flint and Ilys could make their way through a few books, Leon had instead spent their time gathering supplies from town. Ever since their ears had been clipped they could enter town without suspicion as long as they didn't look anyone in the eye.

Of course, the Askran royals assumed that they _did_ in fact know how to read, and Leon didn't know how to tell them otherwise. Instead they just pretended that they had mastered all of the tactical guides Alfonse left on their desk.

Sighing, Leon rubbed their eyes. The Askr Castle was amazing, and massive, the mountain air chilly but refreshing against their dark skin. Initially they'd been worried that the cold would push them to hibernation, but the warm lining of their robe and the thick scarf Sharena got them seemed to fend it off. If they were to fall asleep for a few weeks, or at worst a few years, there would be many more questions when they awoke.

“Summoner.” Alfonse appeared at their side and Leon nearly toppled over in surprise. 

“Prince Alfonse.” They settled back down on the rail with a huff. “You scared me.”

The prince was another problem all together. Every conversation they engaged in ended with harsh words being thrown back and forth.

Leon didn’t have the energy for a fight today.

“How are you feeling?” He stood beside them and crossed his arms behind his back, stiff and polite, “Commander Anna said you looked a bit ill.” 

“I’m fine.” They kept their gaze focused on the forest beyond the castle walls, “I haven’t been sleeping well, but it's not a problem.” 

“Sleep is important-” Alfonse began, but Leon’s head snapped towards him so quickly that he cut off. They just glared at him for a moment before turning back.

“Not used to such a nice arrangement.” They answered finally, “Bed’s too… comfortable. Not that I dislike it, but I’m used to sleeping in a hayloft or on a pallet bed.” That was only partially true. The comfortable bed put them right to sleep, but their dreams were plagued by flashes of their mother raging at them for leaving their siblings behind. 

They’d wake up drenched in sweat with the sheets tangled around their legs, golden dragonstone burning on their chest.

"I had no idea you were used to such things." Alfonse rested his hands on the railing, "Is there..." He frowned as if he wasn't sure what to offer.

"I don't want to sleep in the stables if that's what you're asking." They shook their head, "I'll get used to it. Don't worry about me."

"I wasn't." He said quickly, "It's my job to check on my people."

"I'm not one of your people."

"You are currently."

"Hopefully I won't be for long." Leon snapped, feeling their skin crawl. Why did it need to come to this?

Alfonse pinched the bridge of his nose, “This would be easier if you tried a bit more to be nice.”

“I don’t need you to like me, your Highness.” Leon pushed away from the railing and started to walk away, “In fact, I’d rather you celebrate the day I finally leave you.” They move down the hall so quickly that their robe billows out behind them.

They didn't want to be liked. It was easier, when one lived as long as Manaketes did, not to have many friends. The less people who wanted to remember them, the better. In Askr, especially, they couldn’t have anyone holding them back from reuniting with their siblings.

All they could hope was that Jane and Daliah were taking care of them in the meantime.

Their anger must have shown on their face, as Leon doesn’t encounter another person on their way back to their room. They shut the door behind them with unnecessary force, and then collapse on their bed.

Were they acting like a petulant child? Yes.

Were they going to stop? That remained to be seen.

Leon rolled onto their back and rubbed their eyes again, already exhausted despite it being early in the morning. They’d probably have to apologize to Alfonse, just to keep the peace. Sharena was lovely after all, and seemed committed to helping Leon remember their old town, so for her they’d take the high road.

That was for later, however, for now they wanted to sink into their blankets and sleep for the next hundred years. They were just about to doze off when there’s an urgent knock on the door, and they sat up. Resigned to not getting an afternoon nap, they shuffled over to the heavy wooden door and heaved it open.

Commander Anna's face was grim on the other side, "You need to come with me. There's trouble." Startled by her tone, Leon quickly grabbed Breidablik from their desk and followed her out into the hall. When they reached the war room, where Alfonse and Sharena were waiting, she raised her voice.

"I have bad news. The Emblian empire is invading our world." She sighed, "And they have _more_ heroes in their ranks. Some are from the worlds of Mystery, Binding and Blazing."

"What?" Alfonse paled, "But we just liberated those worlds!"

Sharena frowned, "They must have gone back and recruited more.This will be a vicious cycle if we can't convince them to stop."

Anna shifted her weight between her feet, "We need to hurry, their forces are on their way towards the capital. We can't let then conquer Askr!" At that, they split off to rally their forces. Leon ran to gather the few heroes that still resided in the castle, a number which had dropped ever since learning how to send them home. Chrom, Lissa, and Robin leapt at the chance to help, and they rushed for the capital.

An hour in, Commander Anna suddenly pulled up short, "Enemies!" She readied her axe, "From the world of Mystery, dammit!"

Leon kept to the back lines, ducking out of the way of stray arrows or spells. A red flier swooped low over them, an axe whistling past their ear. Chrom yanked them out of the way and deflected the next blow, forcing the man back.

"Ah, the pesky flies have arrived," He drawled, "Princess Veronica said you'd try to get in my way." He lunged again and Leon backed away, looking for a safe spot as Chrom took the man down. It was a rude tactic, trying to take down the non combatant, but apparently Leon _had_ to join every mission 'just in case'. All this running was really doing a number on their legs.

Eventually the battle ended in their favor, and they continued on without minding the hero they'd beaten. A few others tried to stop them on their way, but nothing came to a head until they reached a fortress within sight of the capital city. The masked man from a few weeks ago was standing outside of it, clearly waiting for them.

"You again." He turned his face towards them, "Turn back. Now."

"So you _are_ with the empire." Alfonse growled, "Why do you hide behind that damnable mask?"

"I'm not with Embla. Nor am I with you." The man replied, tone short, "I'll warn you one last time, turn back now."

Readying his weapon, Alfonse narrowed his gaze, "Never. Now stand aside, we will break through one way or another."

Leon stuck by Sharena's side as the two forces clashed together on the ridge, "Your brother is really obsessed with that guy!"

"You're right." Sharena swiped at a soldier and backed up to avoid retaliation, "Something about him really does seems to get under Alfonse's skin!"

"On your left-" Leon warned, ducking so she could swing over their head, "Aside from being dramatic he hasn't really done anything!"

Turning, she pointed up the ridge, "Let's keep it that way!" Leon followed her gaze to see that Alfonse had knocked the man down, and was starting to interrogate him. Sharena grabbed their hand and together they ran up the hill.

"I...Can't keep fighting..." The man growled, clutching an injured arm, "You Order of Heroes's people... Don't you realize you're on the wrong track? Veronica's imperial forces aren't invading your capital." He scoffs, "They're going to your summoning ruins, to destroy them."

"What?" Alfonse's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, "Why?"

"She wishes to put an end to your summoner's power." His voice took on a sense of urgency, "Do you understand what that would mean? For everything? If so, you should get to the ruins, and fast."

"Why are you telling us this?" Leon broke in.

"That is my secret to keep." He bared his teeth in a bloody grin and then vanished in a pillar of purple energy.

"Wait!" Commander Anna lunged for where he was, "Get back here!"

Sharena stabbed her lance into the ground, impatient, "We need to get to the ruins!" Then her mouth twists, "It could be a trap."

"I have a strange feeling he wasn't lying," Her brother frowned, "At least, about Veronica wanting to destroy the ruins. We need to put a stop to that!"

They started back down the hill and retreated into the forest. Leon tightened their grip on Breidablik, heart hammering in their chest. While they hadn't asked for these powers, they felt a strange sense of panic at the thought of having them ripped away. Leon gritted their teeth, caught between feeling important for the first time in their life and wishing with every fiber of their being to return home. The emotions warred in their chest, even as they tried to focus on running.

Sharena dropped in beside them and took their hand again, squeezing firmly with a gentle smile, "Don't worry! We'll stop them."

"I hope so."

The army made it to the ruins in record time, everyone mustering to beat the Emblian forces. When they finally arrived, Veronica herself was already there, accompanied by Crown Prince Xander. She stood in the center of the ruins, facing away from them, all of her regalia striking a fearsome silhouette. Leon had always thought there was something almost... phantasmal about the young girl. Something deeply sad and ruined about her.

That didn't stop chills from running across their skin when Veronica turned, and fixed a murderous glare on them, "Now. Just how did you know that we'd be here? How vexing. But if you've come to play, then I'll provide the game." She snapped her fingers, and her twisted smile was aimed at Leon, "Change of plans! Why destroy the ruins when I can simply destroy you, Leon?"


	6. A Ringing Loneliness

Leon was thrown back, hitting the ground hard as Xander attacked them with the flat of his blade. Sharena screamed their name and they barely managed to roll out of the way of the next. Their bones felt heavy, like lead, whatever magic Veronica had hit them with pricking under their skin. A firm hand grabs their arm and heaves them to safety.

"Careful, Summoner!" Chrom took a swing at Xander's steed to drive him back and then picked Leon up, "Robin!" The Tactician appeared at the Exalts side and unleashed a bold of electricity, giving Chrom time to turn tail and flee. Leon clung to his shoulders, struggling to keep their head up. Were they going to end up a glorified statue? A manakete turned to stone in a moment of weakness?

"Stay with us!" Chrom shook them and Leon forced their eyes open. Their gaze fell on Veronica, who's face was twisted in malice as she readied a wave of magic.

"Look.." Their tongue felt heavy in their mouth as they tried to warn the man carrying them to safety, "Mag..." They fumbled into their pocket for Breidablik. The metal sent a jolt through them and for a moment the fog cleared. Just as Veronica unleashed her spell, Leon pulled the trigger. A brilliant green dragon bursts into existence, taking the brunt of the spell and shaking it off.

Tiki rose up on her back legs and looked down at Veronica, " _Hello again."_

With her on their side, the Emblian forces are driven from the ruins in a matter of moments.

Veronica stopped just on the edge of the platform, Xander looming behind her, "Why do I keep loosing? It's really not fair!" Leon could swear there are tears in her eyes, "Your kingdom has everything! So many heroes, a summoner, a pretty realm that's happy, healthy and wealthy! Why do you keep tormenting me? I have _nothing-_ Nothing that matters!"

Tiki roars again and Xander pulls Veronica away, disappearing into the forest. A few soldiers move to go after them, but Commander Anna calls them back.

"They're retreating." She sighed, walking over to where Chrom had set Leon down near his sister, "But I doubt that's the last we'll see of Embla."

Lissa knelt down next to the summoner, "That was a pretty nasty spell she hit you with." She grumbled, tapping their legs with her staff, "She almost got her wish!"

"Thanks for reminding me." Leon groaned, regaining use of their faculties as the cool healing magic washed over them, "I didn't see Xander coming until it was too late."

Tiki, who had shifted down to her human form, brushed some dirt from her knees, "Hope I could help. I owed you for saving me from that contract."

Robin laughed, "I can't tell you how happy I was to see a Manakete on the field. I thought we were done for otherwise."

"Okay, okay." Leon shook their head, "Calm down you lot... Sharena? What's wrong?"

Sharena was staring off to the woods, chewing her bottom lip, "I don't understand that Veronica. Her father, the Emperor of Embla, was the one who hoarded heroes and warred with Askr. When he died, Embla declared that his war was over and we had peace until she started it up again!"

"Her father was very popular among his people. He promised a prosperous future for Embla." Alfonse looked up at one of the many stones that decorated the exterior of the ruins, "His dream was their dream, so much so that when he died some of his citizens took their own lives."

Leon shook out their legs, wincing at the feeling of pins and needles, "Loyalty can be a terrible thing."

He shrugged, "Such was the darkness behind Embla's imperial glory."

"But hope reigned when the crown went to his wife, the Empress, who had no dreams of conquest." Anna added, helping Leon to their feet, "Veronica is not her daughter, however, she's the child of his first wife. Then one day, she just started invading worlds just like her father used too."

"The people love her for it," Alfonse was resigned, "Even it's top advisors. She has their full support. They see her as the true heir, carrying her fathers blood and his dream."

"I don't know..." Sharena trailed off, "She just seems so lonely."

"Can you blame her?" Leon asked, "Her life must be so isolating."

"Do you two really think she's hoarding heroes and invading Askr because she's lonely?" He scoffed, "What dark days lie ahead of us if that's the truth."

"There's no use discussing it." Commander Anna waved her hands as if discarding the conversation, and then freezes, "Someone's coming." Everyone formed a loose semi-circle in front of Leon as the Masked Man appeared again.

"Greeting."

"You again!" Alfonse sighed, "Although I supposed we owe you thanks. Without your warning the ruins would have been-"

"Say no more." The man cut in, "That's not why I've come here. I heard from the Heroes in the world of Awakening that you're searching for someone."

"Yes." Alfonse ignored the accusing glances that the Ylissian heroes were sharing, "My good friend Zacharias."

"You can stop searching. You'll never see him again."

Sharena had to grab her brothers arm to stop him from lunging at the man, "What? You know of him? Where did you see him?"

The man waves a hand, "That's all I have to say on the matter." Again, purple energy begins to swirl around him.

"No! Wait!" Alfonse struggled to break free and Commander Anna had to step between them.

"Stop!" She pushes the prince back, "You mustn't follow him. It could be a trap."

"But Commander!"

"That's a order!" She snaps, "We don't know if he's friend or foe."

"He'll be back." Leon mused, "Friend or not he really loves the attention."

"If he knows anything about Zacharias..." Alfonse took a deep breath and deflated, giving in, "But fine, I'll follow your command. I only hope my friend is safe. Wherever he is."

Tiki looked around the group, "I clearly joined at an exciting time!"

Commander Anna just sighed and began walking back towards the castle. Leon followed behind, drifting towards the back of the group. They wondered about Alfonse's behavior. His obsession with the masked man and his friend Zacharias seemed to eat at him. It was more than just the longing for an old friend. If he had left so suddenly, then maybe Leon could understand the Prince not wanting them to leave the order as well.

They didn't agree, but at least it was beginning to make sense.

Now didn't seem like a good time to approach the subject, so Leon held their tongue. Their body still ached from both Veronica's spell and being thrown around by Prince Xander, and they plucked at the chain of their dragonstone. Transforming might have saved them from the physical pain, but the thought of it sent waves of old panic through them. The Askran's didn't have any problems with Tiki, but _what if?_

Leon had a feeling that _what ifs_ were going to be their undoing.

—

When they arrived back at the castle, Leon gave it a few hours before they went hunting for Alfonse. They didn't want to offend him with their observations, but basing further interactions on nothing but educated speculation didn't sit right with them.

They found the Prince in the library, a heavy tome on his lap. There was a fire slowly dying in the fireplace off to the side, providing a weak light to see by. They watched him read for a few minutes, but he never once turned the page or seemed to really take in the words.

They cleared their throat, "Enjoying your book?"

Alfonse startled and slammed the book shut, looking up at them, "Leon! I'm-" He sighed, "In truth I don't even know what this book is about."

"I noticed." Leon took the seat across from him and pulled their legs up beside them, "I have a few questions... About Zacharias."

His face twisted for a moment, "I'd imagine. We haven't really told you much about him."

"No. I can tell that you cared for him deeply." They held eye contact, "Very. Deeply."

Blush colored his face, betraying his normally stern expression, "What are you implying?"

They sighed, "There's nothing wrong with being in love with your friends, Alfonse, but referring to him as such seems to betray whatever relationship you two had."

Alfonse didn't reply. He stared at them for a long moment, his jaw so tight for a moment it seemed as if he'd been hit by Veronica's stone spell. Leon held his gaze, wondering if this was the moment where he finally decided he wanted them gone.

Finally he spoke, "I don't need to tell you anything."

Leon shrugged and stood, turning to leave, "You're right. You don't." They inclined their head, "Have a good night, your highness." They're about to disappear between the bookcases when Alfonse speaks again.

"My feelings were unrequited." He was staring at the flames, "He still cared for me, just not like I cared for him." Cast in the dim light, Alfonse looks more tired than Leon had ever seen him.

"No matter how he felt," Leon spoke before they even really think about it, "He must be comforted by knowing that you're looking for him." Alfonse turned to look at them, a bit surprised by their wise words. Quickly turning, the Summoner hurried through the shelves and pulled the door open.

"What was that?" They mumbled to themself, pulling on their hood. Alfonse had given them an answer and while they were unsure of the implications, they did feel for Alfonse.

Leon stopped at the balcony near their room like they had that morning, gazing out into the star filled sky. The world was still, poised of the precipice of something large. It felt like events were beginning to fall into place, tangling threads of fate out into the world.

Leon closed their door against the thoughts, and for the first night since they'd arrived, fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Radiance

The sound of swords clanging against one another didn't provide good background noise to read by. At least, it wouldn't if Leon could actually read the words in front of them. The symbols just jumbled up on the pages as meaningless squiggles. They put on a good show of reading however, as they'd watched Alfonse spend hours pouring over the pages with a practiced ease.

Leon glanced up over the edge of the book, watching Chrom and Lucina spar. The two of them were so evenly matched that their battles lasted much longer than anyone else.

"Hello, Summoner." Tiki approached where they were sitting, a smile on her face, "May I join you?"

"Of course." Leon motioned to the grass beside them. They had to admit that her presence set them on edge. She had to know that they were a manakete like her, and that thought scared them.

Tiki sat beside them and stretched out her legs, "Ah, the sun feels nice, doesn't it?"

"It does," Leon agreed, setting the book down and looking skyward, "although I wish it was warmer."

The woman laughed, "I imagine you would." Then she turned her face towards them, "You haven't told them?"

They swallowed hard, "No." Their gaze shifts down to their boots and they bite their lip, "Are you... going to tell them?"

"No." She shook her head, green hair falling about her face, "I can see you have reasons not too." Leon's hand instinctively went to their ears, wincing at the feeling of rough scar tissue beneath their fingertips.

"You could say that." They dropped their hand and took a deep breath, "I... Know they won't be angry or upset, but I just can't force myself to tell them." The lies could wrap around the like a shield, protecting their fragile heart from feeling the sting of betrayal again.

"There's no need to force yourself to do so." There is a pressure on their arm and they look to see that she has rested a hand there, a gentle look in her eyes, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, Summoner."

"Thank-"

"Look alive, everyone!" Commander Anna burst onto the training grounds, "We have an emergency on our hands. Princess Veronica's forces are invading!"

Leon sighed and got to their feet, brushing dirt from their leggings, "Commander, one day I'd love it if you came with good news."

Sharena, who had followed the Commander out, shook her head, "They're invading again? Such nerve, that Veronica. Which world this time?"

"Ours!" The Commander yelled again, throwing her hands in the air, "Her forces are invading Askr! They've broken through the border and they're close by!" Her face was flushed.

The color drained from Sharena's visage, "You're joking, right? When did she have time to ensnare more heroes?!"

"And how didn't we know sooner!" Leon added, "I thought you people had scouts!"

"I don't know!" She sighed and tented her fingers in front of his face, "Though the Order of Heroes has been trying their best to keep an eye on her...we failed. That's not the worst of it, I'm afraid. The hero she's contracted is said to be the strongest in all the worlds."

Alfonse's brows furrowed, "The strongest of all heroes? You can't mean..."

"The Radiant Hero." Commander Anna spoke in hushed tones, "Although you might know him as Ike."

Leon looked around, "Who's Ike?"

Alfonse turned on his heel and started towards the armory, "Come on! We need to gather our forces! And quickly!"

"No really! Who's Ike?!"

—

"I'm sorry, but you mean to tell me, that the strongest hero in all the worlds..." Leon gestured across from the fortress they had secured, "Is that teenager?"

"Shh!" Alfonse shushed them, turning back to face the opposing army. Leon was incredulous. The so called Radiant Hero had such a baby face. There was no way he was any older than Sharena. Looking at him, this Ike had to be around Flint's age.

"So you're the Order of Heroes?" He called out to them, "You don't look like the other royal armies I've fought. The Greil Mercenaries are bound by our contract to Princess Veronica. If you're too cowardly for a fight I suggest you run!"

"We're being sassed by a teenager." Leon pointed out.

Commander Anna turned to the troops, "Don't worry about defeating them, just hold the line! We can't let them get any further into Askran territory!"

"He's like seventeen!"

"Leon!" Alfonse snapped, "Shut up!" He grabbed their shoulders and moved them back behind a wall before charging forward to help keep the mercenaries at bay. Leon sat there, grumbling under their hood while the battle raged on behind them. Ever since getting their ass handed to them by Xander, they'd been forbidden from getting close to any confrontations. They hadn't liked being in the fights, but sitting back was even worse. After a few minutes of intense battle, a voice called out from the other side.

"Let's regroup for now." A shorter man with long dark hair and green robes called out, "Pull back!"

Princess Veronica appeared at his side, and Leon felt their skin prickle in a grim reminder of her magic, "I've shared my ward with you... But know it's protection won't last forever. Retreat for now. Soon enough it's power will return and we'll strike again." Her words were quieter than the man's shouting, but Leon's sharp hearing still picked it up.

 _A ward?_ They peeked around the side of the wall, _What kind of magic is that?_

The Order of Heroes fell back to their side, battered but alive. Alfonse set his sword in the ground and sighed, resting both hands on the pommel, "We managed to fend them off. For now."

"Barely!" Sharena sat down on a stone, "That Ike, the Radiant Hero, is crazy strong! Like... Way too strong."

Alfonse sighed again, this time deeper, "I can't argue. His skills speak to a lifetime of training for battle, and no one can match his tenacity. Can we even win?"

"Come on now!" Commander Anna clenched both hands in fists, "Don't give up yet! Things may look dark but that battle did teach us something!" They glanced at Leon and winked, "Right, Summoner, you heard it too, didn't you."

They perk up when she says their name, "They had the advantage but they fled. Princess Veronica said she had shared some kind of ward with them, one that only lasted for a short period of time."

"That would explain why we couldn't touch him." Sharena agreed.

"I'm sure they'll attack again," Commander Anna said, "We'd better be ready." She turned to gather the troops together, the healers having finished their work patching everyone up again. With the Commander leading them, the troops began to push back towards the border.

The sound of hooves stopped beside Leon and they glanced up to see Sharena astride a white steed, "Climb on!"

Leon took her hand and let the Princess pull her up, "You have a horse?"

She laughed, "We realized staying on foot was a bad idea with the conflicts getting worse, so the Commander invested in horses for us." Snapping the reigns, the mare began to trot forward to meet up with Commander Anna, "Hold on!" Leon wrapped their arms around her waist as she wove around the troops.

"Hey Commander, where's my steed?" Leon asked the woman as Sharena fell into step beside.

"Sorry, Summoner." The Commander gave them a coy smile, "I only had enough coin for three."

"Well." They huffed, "I suppose I'm lucky there's a kindly princess that will let me ride with her." They continue riding at a quick pace, chasing the Emblian forces back. A few Greil Mercenaries turn to hold them off, but once again they manage to hold the line against the blazing force that was Tatianna.

They broke into a field after traveling through the woods and the Masked Man was there waiting for them. He had a small contingent of Emblian soldiers beside him, bolstered by a few mercenaries, weapons at the ready.

"Wait!" Alfonse held up a hand and brought the Askran soldiers to a halt, "We have no wish to fight you. I still wish to thank you for telling us about Princess Veronica's plan to destroy the ruins."

"You wish to thank me?" The man scoffed, "You don't understand a thing, do you"

Despite both Sharena and Leon waving at Alfonse to stop talking, the Prince continued, "What?"

"I'm just trying to keep things interesting," The Masked Man responded in a ringing drawl, "If my sister conquered Ask, she's steal all the glory. Who want's that."

"Your... Sister?"

Leon buried their face in Sharena's back. _Of course_ he was royalty, Leon had figured that from the start, but they could sense the rising tension in Alfonse's voice. Stupid, idiot _boy_ for getting his hopes up that this man was some sort of trickster ally.

"That's right. Veronica is my little sister. My name is Bruno," He gave a mocking bow, "Speaking formally, you'd call me Prince Bruno of the Emblian Empire." Alfonse opened his mouth to speak but Leon's frustration released itself in a tense screech.

They slid off of Sharena's horse and grabbed Breidablik from their coat, "Would you _shut up!?"_

Bruno looked startled, "Excus-"

Leon pointed the weapon at him and fired. A beam of blue light pulsed out and hits Bruno directly in the face. The impact knocked him from his horse.

As he staggered to his feet, the Imperial forces began to retreat, "You fool!" He screeched, "Resistance is futile! As long as our heroes hold that ward you don't stand a chance!" Leon charged another shot and at the sight, Bruno swung himself back onto his horse and fled.

"Alfonse." Leon snapped, "Get down."

"What?"

They reached up and pulled him out of the saddle, swinging themself up in his place. Commander Anna pulled up beside them, "Leon! What are you doing?!"

"Finishing this." They said, and with a snap of the reigns, took off after the retreating Emblian forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, if Instys wants me to believe that these royal idiots run around on foot trying to stop an invasion... well let's just say I don't believe that.


	8. Give Chase

"Leon! Wait!" Sharena called out, desperately trying to keep stride with the Summoner, "What are you doing?!"

Commander Anna came up beside her and shook her hair back, "They're right! This is our only option! With the ward gone now is our chance to strike!"

Alfonse, who was riding behind his sister, made a noise of dissent, "We don't know what's waiting for us!"

"We have no choice!" Leon yelled back over their shoulder, then they leaned down and patted the horses neck, "Come on, girl. You can do it." The mare whinnied and pushed more speed into it's gallop. Leon broke through the trees and thundered under the stone gate into the world of Radiance. There is a small fortress just beyond, and they pull up short before it. A manakete bursts through the gate and lands behind them: Tiki, carrying with her the Ylssian heroes.

Leon slid from the back of the horse and rested a hand on her neck, "Thank you. I'll make sure Alfonse gives you lots of treats when we get home." They give her a smile and then looked up towards the fort. The Greil Mercenaries were watching them from the walls.

As the Askran troops exited the gate, Tatianna called out to them, "You made your way here, even knowing the risks, I applaude your bravery." She tosses her long, red braid over her shoulder, "There's just one problem: We can't afford to loose. You're going down today, not us."

"I'm sorry, Tatianna." Leon called back, "But your contract with the Emblian Empire ends here." They raised a hand and with a rallying cry, the Askran forces charged. The two forces hit like waves, battle erupting along the stones.

Leon hung back and just... Watched. There was a burning anger lodged deep in their chest that festered with every sound of clashing swords. No one should be meddling in the affairs of other worlds, not them, not Askr, and not Embla. What was this place turning them into?

The battle ended as the contract broke, the gold tethers of magic releasing from the Greil mercenaries and dissipating into the air. Leon let out a sigh and steeled themself, making their way up the hill. Ike met them at the top, his sword stabbed into the ground. He looked a bit confused, still shaking off the hold of the contract.

"We lost. But I have no regrets." He held out a hand and Leon shakes it, "You've showed us your strength. We're not enemies."

"You're pretty strong yourself." Leon let their hand fall as the Askran forces began to head back towards the gate, only the Royals staying by their side.

"Someday, somewhere... We might just meet again." He gave a faint smile, "I look forward to it."

"Take care of yourself." Leon inclined their head and turns, making their way down the hill. A few paces down, they stopped and looked skyward, watching the sun set behind the gate. The sound of troops retreating on either side of the hill layed over the singing of night birds returning home for the evening. What had been a battlefield earlier was now the peaceful crossroads of two armies, both walking back with lighter hearts.

"Well done, Leon." Commander Anna clapped them on the shoulder, "Thanks to you, our homeland is saved."

They stare at the retreating sun, feeling their anger fade, "I guess you guys are rubbing off on me."

Sharena threw her head back and groaned, "Ugh. I'm so tired." She started wandering down the hill after her brother, who's stony silence let Leon know that he wasn't quite over them stealing his horse.

Commander Anna shook her head with a smile, "Alright, Leon, Let's get-"

There was a sudden flash of darkness as the light of the Gateway flickered.

"What was that?" She gasped, hurrying towards the gate.

Alfonse suddenly took off at a run, "No!" The Gateway flickered again, "The Gateway's closing! Hurry!" Leon started to run down the hill, watching the Prince usher the others inside. He stood on the other side and held out his hand for them, face awash with panicked urgency.

The gate closed between them and Leon's hand closed on empty air. They stood beneath the stone arch and stared up into the darkness.

"Hello, Summoner." They whirled at the voice to find Veronica standing behind them, a smile on her face, "This time, it's just you and me."

"Veronica..." Leon tightened their grip on Breidablik.

"Your bratty little friends are stuck on the other side of the gateway. There's no one to save you know." She tilted her head, the sick smile still on her face, "I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it. It's time to die. I'll pop your head off like I used to do to my dolls." She reached a hand out and Leon stepped back.

They didn't want to hurt her, but she _desperately_ wanted to hurt them.

There was a flash of light from behind them, and Veronica recoiled, " _Who dares?_ "

An unknown voice rang out from above, "Run, Leon! Towards the light." They turned on their heel and dashed towards the bright flashes of white, "Just go! Trust me! I'm Zacharias - Alfonse and Sharena's friend!"

_Zacharias?_

The world faded to white light as they continued to run, the World of Radiance swept away.

"Keep going! You're almost there!"

Leon tilted their head back, yelling to empty air, "Where are you?!"

"You'd better watch out for Alfonse and the others!"

The light grew blinding, and Leon pressed their eyes shut against it. The world dropped from beneath their feet and they were sent tumbling onto hard ground.

"Leon!" They opened their eyes and they were back in Askr, the Prince and Princess leaning over them.

Sharena threw her arms around them, eyes watering, "Oh! Leon!"

Alfonse sat back on his heels heavily, "Gods. Seeing you disappear just like..." He shook his head, "You worried us."

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Sharena pulled back and wiped her eyes, "Don't ever do that again!"

"I..." Leon struggled to piece together the events, "I didn't do anything! I was saved by..." They wince, "Zacharias."

Silence fell on the group, all eyes going wide. Leon mentally kicked themself, knowing that dropping that information should have been done with more tact.

"What are you talking about?" Alfonse's voice was quiet, "How..."

"I don't know." Leon started. Their head felt light, like it was filled with clouds.

"Let's talk later!" Commander Anna rushed, "We need to hurry before any forces come back for us!"

They struggled to their feet, and let Sharena pull them up onto her horse. They galloped away, leaving the glimmering gate to the world of Radiance behind.


	9. Shadows and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having decided to stay, Leon begins to learn the ways of tactics, but the reappearance of an old friend sends them spiraling into things they thought they had forgotten.

"You did well the other day." Robin remarked, pushing one of her battle tokens forward on the map, "I don't think I ever mentioned that, but you probably saved us by chasing those heroes."

Leon wrinkled their nose, observing the map, "That's high praise coming from you." They drummed their fingers against their lips and then moved one of their clay horse tokens towards hers, "If I send my sword units after your axe users, I can hold the line here while-"

"Ah!" Robin cut them off, "But I have flying units that can flank them."

"Do I have archers?" They asked, frowning intensely at the mock battle set out before them. They had asked Robin for help after the last altercation, needing some sort of edge. Veronica's words still clung heavily to their skin, and these mock battles served as a way to to calm their nerves.

They also had to get better at tactics if they were going to stick around.

"You have mages." She pointed, "You could split your units. Send a small group of riders to engage the enemy, backed by the mages, and save the rest of the riders to hold the flank to protect from my fliers."

Leon rubbed their eyes, "This is hard."

"It is." Robin pulled the pieces off the map and began to assemble a new simulation, "But you're starting to get it!" With a heavy sigh, they tried to focus on the new battle plan laid out in front of them. They appreciated Robin being so patient with them, but it was starting to wear on them.

The door to the war room flew open and the Askran royals walked in, talking excitedly with Commander Anna.

"It turns out that Zacharias is fine after all." Alfonse beamed, gesturing with his hands as he spoke, "What a relief!"

"Yes, but..." Sharena leaned her lance against the nearest pillar, her voice calmer than her brothers, "Why did he leave again before we had a chance to reunite?" They all finally caught sight of Leon and Robin, the former who had pulled their hood up as if to hide themself. It had become a nervous tick of sorts, obscuring their face with the heavy white cloth.

"Good morning, Robin, Leon." Alfonse all but sauntered up to the table, "What's going on?"

"The Summoner asked me to assist them with tactics drills." Robin began to collect the pieces, "We can continue another time. I'll leave you all to your counsel." She inclined her head to the royals and hurried out of the room.

"Tactics drills?" Alfonse gave Leon a questioning look.

"Well I figured if I'm going to stay and help you defeat Embla," Leon shrugged, turning their face away, "I should start learning a thing or two."

"You're staying?!" Sharena threw her arms around their neck, hugging them tight, "Oh! I'm so happy!"

Leon patted her awkwardly on the back, "Yes, well. I'm not going to stop looking for my siblings, but I figure, why can't I bring them here?"

"We'd be happy to accommodate them!" Commander Anna spoke up, tossing a small rock between her hands, "Thank you, Leon. We appreciate your support more than you know."

"Yeah..." They shifted their weight between their feet, "I guess you all rubbed off on me." They wanted this moment to end, quickly.

Alfonse waved his hands to get their attention, "Back to Zacharias! Why didn't he come back." Leon frowned, a little annoyed at how little the Prince now cared about them joining the Order of Heroes. They had to suppose that his unrequited love being alive had taken over his thoughts.

Commander Anna gestured to him with the stone in her hand, "I don't know, but he must have had a reason, judging by what Leon told us." Then she smiled wide, "Don't worry! Even if Zacharias is in hiding, we do have a way to speak to them now."

Sharena's brows furrowed, "We do? Since when?"

Setting the stone in the center of the war table, Commander Anna planted her hands on her hips, "I managed to get my hands on something special while we were in the World of Radiance! It's called a sending stone! A magical stone that lets you talk to someone far away."

Leaning over the table, Alfonse's face was rife with excitement and impatience, "And you believe we can use this to speak to Zacharias?"

Leon cut through the conversation, "Are we sure this is a good idea? I know he saved me but..." They shook themself, "Something about his voice was so _familiar_. And not in a good way."

"This is Zacharias we're talking about." The Prince argued, "We need to find him!"

"Listen up!" Commander Anna snapped them back to attention, "Usually the person you want to talk too also needs one of these stones, but we can use it as the catalyst for a magical rite in the World of Shadows, which is where we're headed next."

As she began to leave the room, she rested a hand on Alfonse's shoulder, "As long as he's alive, Zacharias will be able to hear us, even if he's asleep!"

Sharena was practically bouncing on her feet, "That's fantastic, Commander! What are we waiting for? Let's go talk to him, right away!" She grabbed her lance and ran from the room. The others followed, save for Leon who remained at the table for a minute. There was a horrible sinking feeling in their stomach. Something was going to go terribly wrong today.

With a sigh, they picked Brediablik up from the table and followed the royals.

It was a long journey to the World of Shadows, and it was not made any easier by Sharena and Alfonse's impatience. Leon had opted to ride with Commander Anna, as the other two were constantly shifting in their seats as they went. Every minute that passed only further exacerbated their feelings.

Leon, on the other hand, practically dozed the whole ride. With their hood up and their hands loosely gripping the commander's sides, they let their eyes fall closed. It wasn't until they finally arrived in the World of Shadows, and Commander Anna pulled to a halt, did things begin to get interesting.

"Summoner." She elbowed them awake, "Enemies." Leon yawned and slipped off the side of the horse, rubbing the drowsiness from their eyes. Blearily, they could hear Alfonse talking to whatever enemies they encountered, until the sound of a name called their attention.

"My name, is Celica."

The name sent an icy shock of panic through them. Their head shot up, hood falling back, as they looked up towards a remnant of their childhood. There was no denying that it was her, with the flowing red hair and regal bearing. She held a handful of fire in one hand and a glimmering sword in the other.

"Celica?" Leon's voice was barely above a whisper. The blood rushing in their ears was deafening, each beat of their heart sending waves of fear through them, "Celica... It can't be!"

Sharena looked back at them, clearly concerned by their state, "Leon? Do you know her?"

Celica's voice rang out again, "I don't want to fight you, but I can't resist this contact." Leon could see the telltale signs of Emblian magic on her, "Please. Free us." With that, she flicked her hand forward and cast a wave of fire down towards them.

Leon's voice suddenly broke free from their chest and with desperation they screamed up towards her, _"Celica! No!"_ The Askrans began to race towards her and they tried in vein to seize them before they could slip past, "Wait! Don't hurt her! _Celica!_ "

The Commander grabbed them around the waist and pulled them back even as they struggled to claw free from her grip. Leon was dragged back against their will, fighting the arms that held them and the dragon that tried to rage free, screaming mindlessly as they watched Celica get knocked to the ground.

"Summoner!" Commander Anna wrestled them to the ground, "Summoner, stop it!"

"She's my friend!" Leon begged, unable to dislodge the smaller woman, "I-"

"Princess Celica is under Emblian contract!" She insisted, "The only way to save her is to break those binds! We cannot do that if you loose control!"

Leon fought to take a few deep breaths, forcing themself to slow down and calm the rage settling in their blood, "I'm sorry, Commander."

Getting to her feet, Commander Anna pulled them up too, "Good." Then she shook her head, "For a moment I thought you were going to rip my face off." They winced, knowing that, had they lost control of the dragon inside them, they just might have.

The battle calmed to a standstill and a voice off to the side called their attention, "You lot again?" Bruno was astride his horse, scowling at them from the hill, "I tire of meeting like this."

Leon poured every ounce of rage they had left into a wicked glare, "You. You did this to her." They began to reach for Breidablik, but before they could Prince Bruno doubled over, clutching his head.

" _Gh-_ Leave... now. Get in my way.... And... I... will kill... you." Each word was forced through gritted teeth, as if the man was trying to bite them back to no avail. He turned and began to gallop away, taking Celica and her forces with him.

"Wait!" Alfonse jogged a few paces after him, a hand outstretched.

Leon looked for Celica, eyes alighting on the woman's retreating form, "Celica!" They cupped their hands around their mouth to call after her, "Celcia it's me! It's Leon!"

She turned, her red eyes settling on them with no recognition, before she turns back to follow Bruno.

"Leon!" Sharena ran up to them, "You know Princess Celica?"

Staring after her, Leon felt age old wounds begin to reopen, "I used too."


	10. Calling Out

They were ambushed several times on their way to the arcanist's lair, by pirates and mages, all of whom Alfonse seemed to recognize as important figures in this world.

Leon floated through the entire ordeal. They felt disconnected from themself, a pained soul trapped in an empty shell. Ram Village came back to them in flashes. Children sparring with dull wooden blades, running along dirt paths with their arms full of flowers for their mother, the glimmer of kindness in the eyes of their friends. These memories raked their claws along the inside of their heart, shredding what they had long thought was healed.

They could only watch the battles, their heart torn asunder while their face, stony and cold, betrayed no such pain.

Their sea voyage finally ended and they set down in a forest beset by deep fog.

Alfonse touched Leon's shoulder gently, "Are you all-"

They wrenched their arm free, "I'm fine. I've told you before, don't worry about me."

He frowned, "Even since you were trapped in the World of Radiance you've been... different."

"Well, when a homicidal princess says she wants to pop your head off like a doll, it tends to not sit well."

"Oh." He took a deep breath, "I'm glad you made it out."

Laughter bubbled out of them, sick and twisted, "I'm sure you would have been happier had it been Zacharias instead." Alfonse staresd at them, shocked by such an outburst, and then turned away. His silence was all too telling, and Leon laughed again, reaching back to pull their hood up. Picking up their pace, they walked ahead of him.

They didn't blame him for wishing that Zacharias had returned; they were a fool to think he cared about them in any sense.

"There!" The Commander held out a hand, "We found the Arcanist's manor! We can perform the right!"

"Wait!" Alfonse grabbed her arm, "Commander Anna, look!"

Prince Bruno stepped out of the fog ahead of them, flanked by Celica and her group of mages, "There... you are." He gave a tense smile, sweat gathering on his brow, "Now... die... I will.... Kill you... all."

"Something's wrong with him." Alfonse hissed, "It's like he's not even the same person!"

A startling cackle of rage burst from the man, and he pointed a finger directly at Alfonse, "I will kill you! You, Prince of Askr!" He lunged forward, and the Askran forces rose to meet him.

Leon felt the soldiers rush past them in a wave, the force of their charge creating a wind that tugged on their robes. They didn't move, their hands clenched into fists at their sides. Bruno's voice echoed in their mind, they way he struggled to control his words. There was something on the tip of their tongue, some realization that their muddled brain couldn't quite settle on.

They only looked up when the battle came to an end, shimmering threads of gold tapering away into the sky.

Bruno clutched at his side, "Grr, ugh." He let out a long breath, "Now, kill me."

Alfonse sheathed his sword, "You helped me once, I have no intention of taking your life here."

With a pained laugh, Bruno tilted his head towards the sky, "You'll live to regret letting me off so easy..."

Commander Anna shook her head and motioned towards the building infront of them, "Alfonse, Sharena, leave him. We need to begin the rite." Leon trailed after them, stepping into the cool interior of the manor. They didn't look for Celica.

The Commander assembled a few things on a table and then held her hands over the stone, "With all thy heart, yearn for me. With all they voice, call to me." She closes her eyes, "Concentrate! Zacharias is out there somewhere! Call to him, with all your heart and soul, now!" The three of them began to cry his name, voices echoing around the space. Leon pressed their back against the wall and watched, hoping for the sake of the royals, that it worked.

A third voice joined them from the doorway as Bruno limped down, "You're wasting your breath."

Alfonse slammed his hands down on the table, "Why isn't anything happening?"

"Shout as much as you like, you won't get a reply."

Commander Anna glared at him, "You lie! The rite won't fail us! If he's alive he should be able to talk to us, no matter where he is- even if he's asleep!"

Bruno chuckled, a low, hollow sound, "There is your problem. 'If'."

Her face drained of colour, "What do you mean? Wait. You-"

In fury, Alfonse turned and seized the man's collar, "You! Did you kill him?! Answer me!"

"He stuck his nose into things that he really should not have." Bruno rolled his head back, "Right before I came here...I killed him."

"You what?!"

"What was it I just said? You'd regret letting me live?"

With a shout, Alfonse began to reach for his blade. The world seemed to slow, the glint of a blade and Bruno's twisted grin waking Leon from whatever stupor they were in.

"Alfonse!" Leon stepped forward and grabbed his arm, wrenching it away from the man, "Calm down."

He turned on them, "Don't tell me to calm down! If he killed Zacharias-"

"He didn't kill Zacharias!" They snapped, surprised by the conviction of their own words, "He knows exactly how to get under your skin and you are _letting him!"_

Bruno was backing out of the manor, bowing as he went, "It's time I take my leave, but know this, Alfonse, Sharena. You two are next."

Leon pushed Alfonse back, "Stay here." They fumbled for Breidablik in their coat and ran after Bruno. Things were starting to make sense now. The rite and Zacharias's voice sounding so familiar, it couldn't just be a coincidence, but they needed to know for sure before they told the others. They exited the manor and ran out onto the lawn, but found themself alone in the fog.

"Prince Bruno!" They cupped their hands and shouted into the fog, "I know who you are!" They waited a few long moments, but the only sound that returned was the echo of their own voice.

"Dammit." They muttered. He must have warped away as soon as he got outside. Leon was about to head back when a figure emerged from the fog. Celica brushed aside the clouds of mist, her eyes clear from any Emblian magic as she stepped fully into the clearing.

They took an instinctive step back, heart in their throat. It was like stepping into a dream, she was everything they remembered, radiant, kind...untouchable.

Her voice was quiet, "Leon?"

"Do you remember me?" They whispered clutching a handful of their robe.

"I thought you were dead..." She shook her head, red locks falling around her face, "Your house burned down and... Is it really you?"

"Last time I checked." They took a step forward and give a small smile, "I-"

Their words were cut off as Celica threw herself at them, throwing her arms around their shoulders. Leon's boots slipped on the damp grass and the two of them went down in a pile of limbs and white fabric. Hugging her back with as much ferocity, Leon started to laugh. It seemed to infect Celica, who had tears falling from her eyes. They dissolved into laugther, clinging to each other on the damp ground.

Leon propped themself up on their elbows, wiping their eyes, "I never thought I would see you again."

Celica sat back on her knees, "You're telling me. It's so good to see you!' She grabbed their face, a smile splitting her face, "And look at you! You're a hero!'

Leon flushed, "Oh, no, I'm not a hero I just... Summon them."

"Not true." They glanced to the side as Commander Anna spoke, her hands resting on her hips, "You _are_ a hero."

"Ugh." They groaned, head lolling back "Stop calling me that."

Celica clambered to her feet and pulled them up with her, "Still. I owe you all for freeing us from that contract." She shook her head, "I hope we didn't cause you any trouble."

"Any friend of Leon is a friend of ours." The Commander said, "We should be getting back, however. We have a lot to discuss."

"I'll walk you back!" Grabbing Leon's hand, Celica looked around, "If I can find Mae and Boey... Oh, I have so much to tell you, Leon!"

"No kidding." Leon sighed, "What happened after I left Ram? Where's Alm?"

Her smile falters a bit, "Thats... a long story. I'll tell you, I promise. Let me just go find Mae and Boey so we can all head back together." She hurried away into the fog, searching for her friends.

Commander Anna came to stand beside them, "How do you know Princess Celica?"

"Princess?" Leon tilted their head, "I grew up in the same village as her. Ram. She's a princess?" Then they paused, "Actually that makes a lot of sense."

She stared at them incredulously, "You lived in Ram Village? With Celica, Alm, Tobin, Gray, Kliff and Faye?"

"Yeah..." They frowned, "How did you know their names?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Leon. You scare me sometimes."

"Thank you?"

"Not in a good way."

"Oh."


	11. Mirror Image

Leon knocked on Celica's door, then waited.

Then knocked again.

After a few moments the door swung open to reveal the princess in question, her eyes bleary from having just woken. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, her nightgown slipping down one shoulder, before she looked up at them.

"Leon?" She squinted , "It's the middle of the night."

"Bruno _is_ Zacharias!" Leon whispered excitedly, brushing past their friend into the room, "I finally proved it!"

Celica closed the door and looked at them blankly, "I don't know who either of those people are."

"Right. So Bruno is the masked man who put you under contract, and Zacharias was a friend of the Prince and Princess who went missing a little while ago." Leon gestured while they spoke, "And I had a feeling they were connected somehow but now I've realized they're the same person!"

"Mhmm." Celica was climbing back into bed, "That's nice, Leon."

They continued talking, beginning to pace at her bedside, "First, I realized that the timing made sense. Zacharias disappeared and then Bruno started showing up. Then there was him conveniently showing up at all the worlds we went too and just knowing information about Askr. After that when I was saved by him, although he said he was Zacharias, his voice still sounded familiar. Plus he started getting really cagey and violent about it."

They paused to take a deep breath and in that time Celica reached out and pulled them onto her bed. In one fluid motion, she had pushed a pillow under their head and tossed the blankets over them.

They were frozen in place, "What are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep." She yawned again and settled back down beside them, "Which you should also do."

"But-"

Celica pressed a finger to their lips. "Shh."

Leon rested their hands on their chest and tapped their fingers along the edge of the blanket. They wanted to share their important discovery, but... maybe Celica was right. It was too early in the morning to have consumed the amount of coffee that they had. They rolled over to face her, pulling the blankets up around their shoulders. It was nice and warm in Celica's bed, the pillows smelling faintly of roses from her perfume.

It seemed to pull all of their caffeinated energy from their body, and their eyes begin to flick closed. As they begin to doze off, they felt Celica reach over and undo their braid, pushing the copper hair from their face. Her hands were gentle, skirting their face with feather light touches.

They sank heavily into sleep.

They woke the next morning when she shook them awake, "Leon. Time to get up." She was already dressed in her armor, her hair neatly brushed. In defiance, Leon burrowed further under the blankets and groaned. Between the caffeine crash and how soft Celica's bed was, they didn't want to get up.

"Oh, come on." She leaned over them and pulled the blankets away from their face, "Now is your chance to tell me about that wild theory."

"It's not a theory, It's true." Leon mumbled, finally sitting up. Their eyes felt like they were sticking together and they rubbed at them, frustrated. The bed shifted behind them and they feel a brush run through their hair.

"You have such thick hair." Celica commented, carefully beginning to pleat the strands of copper together,"You should wear it down sometimes."

"It gets in my face." They whined, sitting very still so they didn't mess up her work. It felt strange to have someone take care of them in this way, even though they had realized that Celica was a very nourishing person to all her friends. It had been a few days since she had come back to Askr with them, and everyday she had made a point to seek out and spend time with Leon.

It was nice. Almost too nice. Certainly nicer than they deserved.

They wanted to say something but they knew Celica would only reassure them otherwise. They just plucked at the sleeves of their robe until she was finished fixing their hair.

"There we are." She leaned around to face them, carefully adjusting their bangs, "All set!"

"Thank you, Celica." Leon returned the smile, grateful. They stood and stretched, feeling their back muscles strain from the motion. They had forgotten how long they'd spent mulling over their revelation. Then they frowned.

"Why the long face?" Celica poked their cheek, opening the door.

"I don't know how I'm supposed tell Alfonse and Sharena that the guy trying to kill them is actually their missing friend."

She nodded, "That's a tough one. You'll figure it out."

Leon rolled their eyes, "Thank you, Princess. Very helpful." Then they bumped their shoulder against hers, "I'll come see you after the meeting?"

"I'll be on the training grounds." With a grin, Celica tugged on their braid, "Going to see if Princess Lucina can teach me some new moves." The two of them parted ways and Leon hurried towards the war room. The sun filtered in through the castle windows, casting their journey in a soft golden light. Ever since more heroes began to move in, the castle started to feel less daunting. There was life in it now, people talking, training, eating meals together. Living here made them believe they were part of something bigger than their small farm life.

They just wished they could show it to Flint and Ilys.

Commander Anna was speaking as they entered the war room, "If only we knew where to find Zacharais."

Sharena was leaning heavily on the table, her head in her hands, "Do you really believe that he's dead."

Leon tried to speak up then, but Alfonse cut them off, "I think we should follow Prince Bruno. We last saw him in the World of Shadows. He may still be there."

"That's a good idea!" Leon added, "Because-"

"Only he knows the truth." The Prince continued as if Leon wasn't even in the room, "And if he did kill Zacharias... that's an act I cannot forgive."

"He didn't kill him." They said, "Like I told you the other day, Zacharias is alive."

The Commander shrugged and started towards the door, "Well, let's go find out for sure. Gather some troops." The Askrans began to filter out, ignoring every word or action Leon tried to stop them with. They were like phantoms, moping out the door towards the barracks.

Leon dragged their hands down their face, groaning, and then followed.

—

"So?" Celica leaned in close to whisper to Leon, "Did you tell them?"

"I didn't get the chance!" They hissed back, "Every time I tried to, one of them interrupted me!"

She shook her head, "You've got to be assertive!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh, Leon." Celica clicked her tongue, "You amuse me."

"What?" They frowned, crossing their arms, "We can't all have a natural princess air." She just giggled. Leon shook their head and looked towards the front, where the Commander and the Royals were leading them. They barely recognized this part of Valentia, having passed through a sluice gate into Rigel. The chill in the air was familiar.

Suddenly there was a ringing laugh from the forest above them, and Leon hurried forward to see what it was. Prince Bruno was in front of them, cackling to himself in a strained timber.

"Prince Bruno!" Alfonse called out, voice commanding.

Bruno straightened and threw his arms out to the side, "Haha, you finally made it! Good. I tire of waiting!" He held his tome aloft, "Alfonse! Sharena! I'm going to gut you... for starters."

"Goddess" Leon gasped, "He's lost it."

"Can you get me before I get you!" The mad prince cackled, "Zacharias is crying out for vengeance!" Soldiers began to pour in from the forest, swarming towards them. Leon swore they recognized some of them, but with the sudden clash they weren't sure.

Prince Bruno's voice carried over the throng, pitched in it's rage, "Now! Spawn of Askr! It's time to die!"


	12. Say my Name

Leon sprinted through the bloodied battlefield, leaping over the corpses of Emblian soldiers. Alfonse had his sword raised, ready to bring down onto Prince Bruno's head. There was a burning rage in his eyes, thirsting for vengeance.

The space between them seemed to grow longer with every step, a scream building in their throat.

With a final burst of speed Leon threw themself between the two princes and caught Alfonse's blade with their hands before it can make contact.

"Stop!" They panted, holding the blade just centimetres above their head, "Don't kill him! He's lying!"

"Move, Leon!" Alfonse shouted, his dark eyes clouded like his judgement.

"No!" They pushed back, the blade slicing through their gloves and cutting their palms, "He didn't kill Zacharias, he _is_ Zacharias! Think about it! The timing is right, his knowledge of you and Askr, someone saving my life, and the rite! The rite of shadows we talked to him!"

The prince's eyes went wide, "That... can't be. If it is that means..."

Sharena reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "Alfonse..." The prince pulled back his blade and Leon let their hands fall, blood slipping down their fingers.

"Is it true." Alfonse asked, stepping past Leon to stand above the prince again, "Are you Zacharias?"

Prince Bruno looked past him, to the summoner, "Well done, Leon." And then, with a burst of magic, he disappeared. Alfonse made a noise of pain, stabbing his blade into the ground. Leon cradled their hands to their chest, hissing softly in pain.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" His voice was thick with rage.

"I tried." Leon snapped, "You kept talking over me, and a 'sorry for stabbing you' might be nice!"

Grabbing their shoulder, he yanked them around to face him, "If you hadn't-"

"You don't get to pull anything on me." Leon shoved his hand off, leaving a bloodied smear on his white sleeve, "If you hadn't been so far up your own ass and had _listened_ to me for once instead of treating me like an occasionally useless idiot, or even used your own brain you would have noticed!"

Sharena pulled them apart, "Please! Stop!" Leon wrenched themself free from her grip as well and walked away. They stalked back through the battlefield, burning with rage and pain.

Celica appeared at their side, "Give me your hands."

"Leave me alone."

"Leon. Give me your hands."

They whirled and thrust their hands at her, hot tears blurring their vision. She pulled them off to the side and sat them down on a fallen tree, pulling their torn gloves off. They tried to blink away the tears, not wanting to cry from anger and frustration as Celica wrapped her hands around theirs.

A sharp keen sounds in their throat from trying to keep everything together, and Celica looked up at them, expression soft, "Leon..."

"I feel like I'm drowning." They choked out, trying to keep their words as steady as possible, "One second I come up for air and I feel like I'm part of something, like I'm making a difference. The next I'm in over my head and fighting just to get someone to pay attention."

She shifted so she was sitting on the tree beside them, still holding onto their hands as healing magic cooled the wounds, "You shouldn't need to go this far just to be heard."

Their shoulders sagged and they rested their forehead against her shoulder, "I feel like I should have let Veronica kill me."

Celica shook her head, "Don't say that, Leon." She released their hands and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, pulling them closer, "Seeing you again has been one of the best things to happen to me in a long while."

"I think you're the only one who thinks that way." They mumbled, wiping at their eyes with the back of their hands, "I want to go home." Leon couldn't handle anything else today. They already felt like there was a dragon sitting on their chest, crushing their ribs.

"Let's get back to the castle."

It took a few days for Leon to even feel like speaking to anyone, despite Sharena's attempts to mend things. One early morning when she asked them to come out for a walk, they accepted her offer. Wallowing in their room hadn't done anything heal the physical scars on their hands.

The two of them made their way to the summoning ruins, looking to add a few more heroes to their roster.The sun and fresh air felt nice, but it was hard to savor while their mind rolled with unpleasant thoughts. Leon tossed Breidablik between their hands as they went, not really wanting to speak.

Sharena, however, did, "Leon..." She swallowed hard, "I just want you to know that I'm really mad at my brother for what happened."

They glanced at her, "Sharena, you don't need to get involved."

"Yes, I do." She insisted, visibly tense, "What he did was wrong. Alfonse has always clung to his idea of what being a prince means, even when it's not the right path. He see's one solution and he refuses to deviate. He's also so loyal to the people he cares about. Yes, he patronizes me for being optimistic and outgoing, but I know he would do anything for me." She sighed, brushing her blonde hair from her face, "When you mix those two things with learning Zacharias was actually an Emblian prince... Well."

Leon just listened. They're relieved, at least, that Sharena didn't see the explanation for his actions as an excuse.

"Let's just get to the ruins." They said, looking away. The rest of their journey was spent in silence as they made their way through the woods. A few times they caught Sharena looking at their hands, clearly noting how they had changed from wearing half gloves to full leather coverings. Once they reached the ruins, Leon stepped forward and raised the divine weapon.

"Any hero you really want?" They asked, glancing at Sharena over their shoulder.

"Hmm." She paused to think, "I know it doesn't work like that but... maybe a really strong axe user! Like Emperor Edelgard from Fodlan or Charlotte from the world of Birthright!"

"Axe user, huh.." Leon shrugged and aimed, conjuring up the image of someone strong with an axe. They pulled the trigger and the glittering portal appeared, depositing the hero onto the stones. It was a blonde man in red, white and blue armor. He was, indeed, holding an axe, but his boisterous voice grated on Leon's ears.

"My name is Arthur! Protector of Princess Elise and Hero of Nohr!"

Sharena looked like she was trying not to laugh, "Not quite what I had in mind."

Leon sighed heavily and motioned for the man to step aside. They pulled a few more heroes, getting some familiar members from the Greil Mercenaries. Sharena went along with the introductions, going through the motions exactly as she had practiced. Leon wished that it had been Sharena there to welcome them to Askr. Maybe then they wouldn't have thrown leeks at someone.

"Come on then!" The princess linked her arm through theirs, "Let's get back to the castle so I can show you around!" Just as they were turning to leave, Commander Anna and Alfonse appeared through the trees, deep in conversation. Leon pulled their arm free from Sharena's grip and tucked their hands in their pocket, feeling their scars begin to itch.

When they spotted the group, the two turned their conversation to address them, "Hello. We're discussing what happened with Bruno... no, Zacharias."

Sharena frowned, "Where do you think he is?"

"I have no idea." Alfonse said, face somber, "All I know is that he disappeared without a word." Then frustration bloomed on his features, "He was our friend. Why did he hide his identity from us? And why has he chosen to side with Embla? I need to understand what's going on. We have to find him."

"Our best information says he's in the World of Radiance." Commander Anna looked over the summoned Heroes, "Well, that's good timing I suppose. If we want to get answers from Zacharias then we should head out now."

Leon glanced over their shoulder at the new units, who seemed confused but willing, "Look's like you'll all be learning on the job."

—

Bruno was easy to find.

There were hoof prints and big swaths of charred earth just past the gate, as if he had tried to fight the trees as he went. Following the ruined earth they came to a small ruin in the hills, where a few emblian soldiers were loitering outside of.

Bruno emerged and gripped his head, voice loud enough that they could hear him, "Another...dead end. I search and I search but nothing..." He snarled and cast his tome to the ground, "I learn nothing! My time is running out."

"Zacharias!" Alfonse called out.

Bruno turned to them, his face wracked with pain, "Urgh... Alfonse."

"Please!" He implored, "Tell me. What's happened to you? I can't understand what you're doing!"

All of the energy seems to slip from the Emblian prince, and his shoulders sagged, "In the end, all of Embla's royalty... are devoured by the dark god. We become puppets. I can't fight the blood flowing through my veins."

"God?" The gears in Alfonse's head began to turn, "What god is this?"

"As prince, I carry the cursed blood of Embla. Yet... there I was despised by the royal family. Both my mother and I were. They claimed she shared imperial secrets with Askr, and imprisoned her for it." He took a deep breath as if steeling himself, "She died in isolation thanks to their cruelty."

Alfonse couldn't seem to muster a response, so Bruno continued, "and Me? I was cast out. Sent to the border. Assuming a new identity I entered Askr, and became your friend. These were necessary steps towards destroying Embla, my homeland."

"Zacharias..."

He didn't stop, the words rushing from him as if stopping would kill him, "But that Emblian blood that pulses within me. Whatever I do, I live knowing one thing; it's curse will consume me. Had I stayed at your side I would have killed you and your sister. So I left, and I sought a way to fight it." Suddenly he doubled over, clutching his head.

Alfonse stepped forward, as if making to go and help, "Zacharias? What's going on?"

"Time's up..." The man fell to one knee, "Run. Run now! Before I kill you!"

"Not happening." Leon said, surprised by their own voice, "I didn't stop a sword just for you to try and get yourself killed again. Although I wish you had just told us this from the beginning!"

He got to his feet and raised his head as if a marionette being pulled by stings, his voice rising in a wicked cackle, "Oh... It's time, children of Askr! Time to die in agony!"

"I feel like he said that last time." Leon whispered under their breath, watching as the soldiers rushed forward. Bruno reared his horse up, and then turned and galloped away.

"Zacharias! Wait!" Alfonse yelled after him.

"Go." Titania, whom Leon had just summoned, stepped forward, "We will hold off the soldiers while you go."

"Thank you!" Sharena gasped, and then grabbed Leon's hand to pull them off into the woods.

They pursued him for quite a while on foot, tracking the path his horse took through the forest. It took near to an hour of running, all four of them breathing heavily from the exertion, before they found the temple that he had stopped at.

He was standing outside, facing away from them, but he seemed to know they were there, "I never know when the blood will take me... and when it does I cannot resist." His shoulders sag again and he turns just enough to look at them, "Not I, not Veronica, not our father, the Emperor. The dark god seeks death, and cries out for the destruction of Askr."

"Is that why Veronica started the war?" Sharena asked.

"You can't have realized this, but as we traveled together I once... tried to kill you."

Alfonse stumbled back as if punched, "What? You-"

Bruno doesn't seem to acknowledge them as he speaks, lost in memories, "I have tried to kill myself. But even that escape evades me." That same twisted pain flashes across his face, "Please, Kill me. Before I kill you!...Kill you! I'll kill you all! Hahahaha!"

Alfonse reached for him, but Sharena moved faster, pushing him out of the way and lunging towards Bruno. She slid under his blast of magic and slammed the staff of her spear against the knees of his horse. It buckled with a cry of pain, and she swung again knocking him from the saddle with the flat of the blade.

She leveled the blade at his chest to keep him in place, "Zacharias taught me that. Do you remember?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, "Sharena..." He reached up and placed his hand on the blade, "Please. End this."

Alfonse looked down at him, "Zacharias..."

"What are you waiting for?" His breath was coming in ragged gasps, "Kill me!"

Alfonse shook his head, "You're a friend, Zacharias. I cannot kill a friend. I wish you had told us about this sooner." He frowned, "Why did you wait?"

"I knew you would be too kind. No matter the danger you would try to save me." He sighed, "Regardless of the cost. I know you too well for that."

Commander Anna leaned down and held a hand out for him, "Zacharias, I'm only going to say this once. You're a member of the Order of Heroes. You can't just quit. If you can't fight your blood alone, we'll find a way to do it together. We travel countless words. Surely we'll find something that holds the key to freeing you."

Bruno didn't take her hand, just stared at it, "So you say Commander, but I have searched. I've traveled from realm to realm... But it's like seeking one grain of sand in a vast desert. My hope is gone."

"You don't need hope." Leon said, voice soft, "There are more driving forces in this world than just that. Spite, determination, ambition. Love."

Commander Anna nodded, "And if you know Alfonse, and you know us, then you know we could never kill you once we learned the truth. Your plan to hide your identity, become our enemy and be killed by our hands-has failed." This time she reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to his feet, "If you care for Alfonse and Sharena... If you want to see them live, then you won't ever give up. We won't."

He hung his head, clutching her arms, "I have no choice but to return to Embla. You should head back to Askr."

Sharena frowned, "Can't you come back with us? We could protect you!"

He sighed and turned his head to her, "I'm sorry, Sharena. I cannot. Before long, I would try to kill you... But I will stop seeking my own death. I will resume my search across the realms..." He took a few stiff steps and stopped in front of Leon, "I'm counting on you to look after my friends, Leon. And if I ever make another attempt on their lives... Kill me. Consider it my last request."

Leon's brows furrowed, "Do you really think I could manage to kill you?"

He gave a short laugh, seeming to regain a bit of life, "Come now, Leon, I know I'm not the only one with secrets." Bruno passed them, seemingly taking a moment to revel in their shock at his words before he moved on.

Leon turned to watch him go, for once seeing true strength in his form.

They could only hope it lasted.


	13. Howling Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are in order between the Prince of Askr, and the Summoner who chose a bad time to flee.

Leon was running away again. They had decided this was what they needed to do ever since confronting Alfonse. In the dark of night they slipped from their bed and made their preparations. They left their white robes and divine weapon on their bed, changing into a linen shirt and dark cloak. There was a dagger in their nightstand that they strapped to their belt.

Once everything was set, Leon slipped out the door. Their plan was to run to the World of Shadows and try to retrace their steps. Perhaps if they could find what was left of their house on the island, they could get a sense of direction towards their siblings.

They left the castle behind, only stopping to look back when they had entered the tree line. It glowed gently in the dark night, a beacon of hope for it's people.

Leon rested their hand on the rough bark of a tree, "I'm sorry." They whispered into the chilly air, before they turned away again. They made their way through the woods at a light jog, for once glad for all the running Commander Anna had made them do. They made it to the gate to the world of shadows and stopped again. Now was not the time to be having second thoughts.

Dropping their face into their hands, Leon groaned. This was going to break Sharena's heart, but Leon didn't know how to stay when things got hard. It was easier to disappear and wait out the hundred years or so until they had been completely forgotten. Maybe if they couldn't find their siblings they would find some deep cavern and fall asleep for a few centuries.

 _Great, t_ hey chastised themself, _now you're giving up on your siblings too._

Slapping their cheeks as if that might dispel the thoughts, Leon stepped through the gate. The dark Zofian night greeted them, the cool air washing over their face. If they could find a town, maybe they could lodge for a night and get directions to the southern coast.

Settled with their plan, they set off at a forced, but determined pace along the nearest road. The wind rustled through the trees, carrying the distant calls of nocturnal birds. Leon hummed to themself, plucking at the chain to their dragonstone as they went.

"Hey, missy..." A voice drawled out from behind them, and Leon turned on their heel to face the bandit that had stepped onto the road, "Where are you going at this hour?"

"First of all, not a miss." Leon tried to sound unafraid, but their hand shook when they lowered it to the hilt of their dagger, "Second of all, I am not in the mood to be mugged tonight."

The thief cackled, "Ah, you hear that boys?" A few other men stepped onto the road from the trees, and Leon felt their heart leap to their throat, "This one isn't in the mood!" They probably could have taken on the one man, but outrunning four of them was a slim chance.

They pulled harder at the chain, concerned that shifting might be their only option.

For the moment, Leon decided to turn and run. They grabbed the edges of their cloak, pulling it tighter around their body so it didn't slow them. The thieves gave chase, arrows flying past their heads.

They hadn't even _seen_ an archer!

Leon growled to themself and took a sharp left, hoping they could loose the thieves in the woods. It was a poor choice. They didn't know the terrain well, and a few yards in their foot hit a rock and sent them sprawling to the ground. A body flung down on top of them, wrestling their arms away from their body. They thrashed and kicked, yowling like a pinned cat.

The dragon in them rear its head and something sharp split their lower lip. They bared their teeth, feeling the fangs that had burst through their gums. Leaning forward, they bit down on the thief's shoulder. Roaring in pain, the man staggered back and Leon managed to roll to their feet, wiping blood from their mouth.

"I told you." They hissed, "I'm not in the mood!" The men had encircled them, and yanked the dagger from their belt, not wanting to give into the dragon just yet.

The blade of a sword burst through the chest of the head thief, so suddenly and visceral that no one else moved. The blade was pulled back with the sickening crack of bone and the man was kicked aside.

Alfonse stepped into the clearing, dressed in his under armor and wielding just his sword, "Make one move on them, and you'll end up like your leader." His voice was cold, his eyes casting around the circle in one, chilling sweep.

With a shout, the man nearest to him leapt forward. Alfonse slit the mans stomach open and kicked him back, barely breaking his stance. The other men began to back away, watching their fallen comrade gasp for air. Alfonse held out a hand and Leon ran to him, grabbing his arm and sheltering behind him.

As the men turned and fled, Alfonse let out a deep sigh and dropped his frigid exterior, "I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry?!" Leon grabbed his shoulders, "How did you even find me? Also, thank you! For saving my life!"

He leaned away from them, "You don't need to shout." Then his expression turned to concern, "Are you bleeding?!" Pulling the lantern from his belt, Alfonse lit it with a snap of flint and held it up.

Leon prodded their lower lip and their fingers came away sticky with blood, "Oh."

"What happened?" He sheathed his sword and then ripped a bit of his shirt off, despite their protests, "Take this."

"You don't-" They sighed, "I fell and I guess I cut my face on a rock." It was a pathetic, but easy lie. Certainly simpler than the truth.

"Let's get you back to the castle and cleaned up." He said, but then paused and winced, "If you want to come back."

"Alfonse..." Leon trailed off, "I guess you know why I'm here, don't you?"

He nodded, "I don't blame you. I'm just sorry that I'm the one who chased you away."

"You didn't chase me away." They said, looking at the ground, "My life has just taught me that running away is the solution to my problems." It felt surreal, to be standing in the forest bearing their soul to a man who had hurt them.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The words came out slow and forced, and Alfonse winced at himself.

Leon shook their head, "How about we get back to the castle? You still need to tell me how you got here."

—

When they got back to the castle, Alfonse led them to the kitchen. Two mugs of tea were prepared for them and he found a clean cloth that Leon pressed to their lip. Dried blood had crusted on their chin by the time they got back, creating a very unpleasant peeling process.

Alfonse cradled his mug in his hands, "I guess I should explain myself."

"Mmm." Leon nodded, still wiping the grossness from their face. They were interested to know how he came to their sudden rescue.

"I realized that I have been an awful person to you." He stared into his drink like it might swallow him, "What I did to you was inexcusable, and you were right: I was so blinded by what I thought had happened to Zacharias that I wasn't thinking. In not thinking I hurt you. My sister read me the riot act and it's the only thing that snapped me out of my obsession, and I'm ashamed of what I did."

Leon couldn't help laughing at the mental image of Sharena yelling at him, then yelped as they reopened the cuts on their lip, "Hah- ow!" Alfonse sighed and took the cloth from them, dipping it in the bucket of warm water between them. He leaned over and gently held Leon's chin with one hand, cleaning the new blood with the rag.

"I can never make up for what I've done, but I hope that I can at least do better by you. You don't need to forgive me." He said quietly as he worked, "I came by to apologize to you, and I found your door open. Your things were on your bed in a very clear message, and I panicked. One of the guards said they had seen you going towards the world of shadows, and then I just followed the sound of yelling."

"Sorry..." Leon mumbled when Alfonse pulled his hand back to wring the bloody water out into a different bucket, "I didn't think that one through."

"I noticed." He gave them a half hearted smile and then picked up their tea, pressing the mug into their hands, "Your tea is getting cold." They took a tentative sip, trying to avoid their wound. The sweet smelling liquid was soothing, warming their chilled bones.

"I'm sorry I ran away." Leon said, their breath blowing ripples across the top of their tea, "I was so overwhelmed, I didn't know what to do."

"Like I said," Alfonse stood to empty both buckets, "I don't blame you."

"Still. My actions were wrong, and should be apologized for." They argued, "I really do want to help. I want to be the Summoner."

"We'd love to have you for as long as you'll stay." Alfonse set the buckets in the sink and then returned to his seat, "I promise that I'm going to do better. I'll listen to you more, and make the effort."

"And I'll tell you when I'm feeling lost." Leon held out their hand, "Deal?"

He shook it, calloused palms warm, "Deal."


	14. A Summoner's Luck

Leon draped themself over the arm of the chair. "I'm so bored."

Sharena glanced up from her book, a patient smile on her face. "Why don't you take a walk?"

"Walking is boring." They slumped down further.

"Okay," She tucked her thumb between the pages of the book. "Then how about you go summon some more heroes for us? The Ylissian forces did just leave so we're down some serious manpower."

Rolling off the chair to the ground, Leon groaned. "Ugh."

"It _is_ your job."

"Touche." Leon pried themself off the floor. "Fine. I'll go summon some powerful people for you to boss around."

"Try to get some cute girls!" She called after them, opening her book again. They shuffled down the hall to the stairs, making their way down the many flights to leave the castle. Nothing exciting had happened since the night Leon ran away. Bruno hadn't shown his face in a few weeks, and neither had Veronica, so all of the summoners time had been dedicated to annoying Sharena and tactics training with Robin and Soren.

Leon stretched their arms up over their head as they walked, glad for the chance to get out despite how much they had complained. They weren't used to spending so much time indoors, so the opportunity to get some fresh air and walk around was much needed.

They did wish the summoning ruins were a bit closer, however, since it got awkward walking back to the castle with complete strangers. Maybe they would get lucky and summon Celica back. Ever since the woman had returned to the world of Shadows Leon had found themself missing her fiercely.

Climbing up the stairs, Leon pulled Brediablik out from their jacket pocket and spun it around their index finger. In their boredom they had started to learn a few tricks to add some flair to their job.

They loaded a few orbs into the chamber and took aim, firing into the center of the ruins. The light solidified into a column and then faded, revealing a man in blue armor. His hair was green and he carried a majestic sword in one hand.

Leon didn't recognize him, but plastered a big smile on their face, "Hello! Welcome to the Kingdom of Askr, I'm the..." Leon glanced to the side. "Summoner. Would you be willing to join our army for a time?"

The man was looking around, but turned when they finished speaking, "I'm Alm, leader of the Deliverance. You can count on me to take up my sword for your cause."

Alm held out a hand, but Leon was just staring at him. _Mila's sake how did they not recognize him sooner?!_

"Uhm..." Alm blinked, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh!" Leon threw off their hood and pointed at themself, "Alm! It's me! Leon! From Ram Village!"

"Leon?!" He took a step forward, eyes wide, "I don't believe this, I thought you were-"

"Dead?" They smiled, "It's a long story." They did a little spin, "I am in fact alive- oof!" Alm had closed the distance in the time it took them to spin and pinned them in a tight hug. Despite being taller than him, Alm still managed to lift them a few inches off the ground.

Leon could only pat his sides, their arms trapped against their body by his vice grip. They laughed, a bit winded as he hugged tighter.

"Alm! I need to breath." They wheezed, flexing their toes to try and find purchase on the stones with their boots.

He released them, "Sorry... I'm just so happy to see you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner." They admitted, rubbing their ribs, "Celica was here a few days ago and she told me all about you."

His eyes widened, "She was here? How was she?"

"Good." They felt another laugh bubble up in them from the sheer absurdity of having a second reunion with an old friend. "Driven. Beautiful. Kind. Still just as wonderful as she was when we were kids."

Alm's gaze turned soft and instinctively he raised a hand to a pendant he wore, "That's good. I'm glad she's doing okay." Leon felt their heart warm just at how clearly he loved the red headed princess. It was adorable.

"She said she'd try to come back soon, once she finished her 'mission'." Leon tugged on their sleeves, "I'm assuming you also have a mission of sorts."

He nodded, green hair falling in his face, "I do, but I'll stay with you as long as I can." Staring at them, he shook his head, "I can't believe you're alive."

"Honestly, me too." They laughed, sheepishly, thinking of how many times their home had been invaded. Living through three assassination attempts would have felt like fate, if Leon believed in such things.

"Can I hug you again?"

This time, Leon opened their arms and Alm stepped into them. Hugging him hurt a bit with his armor, but Leon didn't care. It was just good to see him again. He had grown from the optimistic boy who had watched the stars with them, but his heart was still in the right place.

Alm stepped back, "Alright, I'll stop smothering you now."

"Please don't." Leon said without thinking then wanted to die a bit from embarassment. "I like hugs." He laughed, face lighting up. His smile truly made the world around him brighter.

They cleared their throat, "Let's get back to the castle, shall we? You can tell me about this Deliverance business on the way."

He filled them in as they walked back through the woods. After leaving the ruins Alm had wove their fingers together, his hand warm and sturdy in theirs. It seemed like he was worried that they were going to vanish, or he was going to blink and be back in Zofia. They couldn't blame him. Getting summoned seemed like something from a dream, not real magic.

Leon swung their joined hands a bit, only half listening. Even though they were in Askr, and so many things had changed, walking side by side with an old friend made them feel at ease. If they closed their eyes they could almost smell orange blossoms on the wind.

The castle cut Alm's dialogue short, his mouth hanging open at the sight of the massive fortress, "Whoa. This is the Order of Heroes?"

Leon smiled, "Yes. Come on, I'll get you set up with a room." Pulling him along, they brought Alm inside and found a guard that looked bored.

"Hello!" They greeted with a smile.

"Summoner!" The guard straightened up. "How can I help?"

"This is... commander Alm."

He waved his free hand. "Just Alm! No need for any titles."

"Okay." Leon turned back to the guard, "This is just Alm. Could you find him a room and maybe show him around? I need to report back to Princess Sharena." The guard nodded and Leon pulled their hand free, gently.

"I'll find you later." They promised. Alm left them slowly and followed the guard, glancing back at them before rounding a corner. Once he was gone, they hurried towards the library. Sharena was still where Leon had left her, but now Alfonse was also there, leaning over a table covered in maps.

"Guess what?" Leon strode up to the two of them. "I summoned Alm!"

"Just Alm?" Sharena frowned, "You promised me a cute girl!"

"Sorry, I got swept up in the moment. I'll go back to the ruins later." Leon flicked their braid over their shoulder, "But it was exciting for me! I've met two of my childhood friends!"

Alfonse, true to his promise to be nicer, smiled. "I'm glad. Speaking of, come take a look." He gestured them over to the table. He had carefully arranged three parchment maps so that they all connected.

"It's maps." Leon said, trying to make his serious face.

"Maps of Valentia and Archanea." He explained, gesturing with the back of a quill. "Can you help me figure out where you lived?"

They blinked, stuttering, "W-why?"

He tried to shrug their words off. "I was thinking we could try to narrow down where your family is by charting where you lived and what you remember."

Hearing this, Sharena leapt to her feet and ran over. "Alfonse! That's such a good idea!" She rested her hands on the stack of books near his elbow. "We can use Leon's descriptions to narrow it down!"

Leon felt their eyes burn with tears, and they wiped at their face with their sleeves, "Alfonse... Sharena... I..." They swallowed around the lump in their throat and smiled, really truly smiled, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really shows how much of a simp I am for Alm, huh...


	15. Hidden Power

_Leon..._

_Leon..._

They were drifting, floating in the arms of sleep. The voice carried to them along the crashing waves of the ocean.

_Good evening. I must apologize for this intrusion..._

"Intrusion?"

_I'm using a special rite to speak with you while you slumber. Thanks to Embla and Muspell, you've been drawn into the chaos of war..._

"Muspell?"

_I want to do whatever I can, no matter how small, to help you. But how rude of me, I have introduced myself yet. I am Gunnthra, Eldest Princess of Nifl, kingdom of ice._

"Don't like the ice... Makes me... tired..."

The voice laughs, soft.

_Do you know my sister, Fjorm? She has a gentle soul but she... welll. She has an unfortunate tendency to agonize over things. But I must apologize once again, my sister is not the reason I wished to speak with you this evening._

_"_ Why are you... here?"

_I have some useful information for you. In the west of Askr there is a shrine for the Rite of Awakening. Further west of that..."_

—

"Another shrine." Alfonse said as the Order of Heroes passed through the woods and into a large clearing. "Just as you said it would be, Leon. To think it was here all along and we were none the wiser."

Leon yawned, rubbing their eyes. "Mm." They hadn't slept a wink after getting visited by Gunnthra. Once they had told Commander Anna about the ruins, she had immediately gathered their forces to investigate.

Sharena threw an arm around their shoulders. "It's uncanny! You know just about everything, don't you? Tell me a juicy secret, Leon!"

Commander Anna held up a hand, silencing the rest of them. "On your guard everyone. Let's not forget that this information came from a dream."

"A very specific dream," Leon said, yawning again.

"There is every chance that this is a trap laid by our enemies." The woman snapped her fingers in front of Leon's face and they jolted to attention. "Proceed with caution. We're going in." Leon tried to stifle another yawn, yelping when they felt someone elbow them.

Alm laughed, stepping to their side. "Falling asleep on the job?"

"Leave me alone." They grumbled, pulling their robe around their body tighter. "You try getting a good nights rest with some lady talking in your dreams."

"Fair enough." He shrugged, smiling. "You can nap when we get back."

"Probably not," Leon groaned, "Alfonse will probably make me do tactics drills."

"Enemies!" The call went up from Commander Anna and the troops rushed forward. Alm took the time to pull Leon's hood down over their face before running off himself. Whining, they tugged their hood down and smoothed out their hair. Still muttering about their hair, Leon inched around the battle until they got to the mouth of the ruins.

Then it was just a matter of waiting until the Heroes had been defeated, and the Askran trio joined them at the door.

"This shrine is really similar to the one we explored before." Commander Anna commented as they made their way down the stairs. "We've already made it to the depths..."

"Yes it is." Sharena held up her torch. "And look- a stone slab, just like the one in the other shrine!" She turned to Alfonse and spoke in a sing song tone, "Oh dear Brother! Time to shine!"

Alfonse seemed embarrassed but stepped up to the stone regardless, "I'm no translator, Sharena but... very well. I'll do what I can" He ran his fingers along the runes, brushing away dust. He took a few moments to read it, his expression growing concerned.

"So?" Leon leaned over the rock, resting their chin in their hands, "What does it say?"

"Speak not of this rite. Reveal it to none. Never may these runes be transcribed. You are so enjoined..." He paused, squinting in the low light. "Find you hear a fragment of the Rite of Awakening for Embla..."

Commander Anna stepped back, "This writing is from the Emblian empire? How did it end up in Askr?"

"I'm impressed that you can read it." Leon tilted their head, "Nerd."

Alfonse glared up at them for a moment before continuing, "This is a rite of honing. As a stone sharpens a blade, so do these words. Tomes, too, are made keener... Even 10,000 warriors may not equal this power in battle. Yet it shall remain under seal. When the flames, as foretold, lick the land... Askr the seal shall break." He shook his head. "After that it's just directions for the rite."

"Well then." Sharena turned, "What should we do, Commander?"

She tapped her lip with her gloved hand, "This power may come from our enemies, but if we use it well it could come in handy. Take a copy."

"Wait." Leon held up their hands, leaning away from the rock. "Are we not going to talk about that last part?"

"Which part?" Sharena questioned.

"The part about the flames!"

"I have to agree with Leon." Alfonse looked deeply troubled, by both the inscription and the fact that he and Leon were on the same page. "There is something more here. I'll need to do some research."

Sharena clicked her tongue, "First we hear about two new places: Nifl and Muspell. Then we find some inscription about flames. I hope it's just a coincidence."

With a deep sigh, Leon turned to leave, "It never is with you people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends Book 1~! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed Leon's journey to accepting their role as summoner, and come back for Book 2: NIFL/MUSPELL <3 
> 
> I have an Art/Writing tumblr where I posted some Leon art on it, you can find it at Mossarchives on Tumblr!


End file.
